Passion Interdite
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Lorsqu'un professeur est amoureux de son élève et qu'il ne supporte plus son indifférence, il fera tout pour que ça change. Tout ? Mais... Quoi ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer** : Amano Akira pour les personnages et les lieux, mais l'histoire est de moi._

_**Paring :** Ce cher 6918 (MukuroxHibari) que j'aime tant._

_**Rating :** Hum… Pour l'instant je pense à T, mais en fonction de mon humeur ça deviendra surement M._

_**Note **: Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Ne fous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas les autres. Pas du tout. Seulement j'étais très inspirée par celle-là. Merci pour vos Reviews pour mes autres fictions, j'y répondrais plus en détails aux prochains chapitres, comme toujours. Cette fiction traite d'une relation homosexuel et professeur/élève. Si vous n'êtes pas friand de ce genre d'histoire, abstenez vous, merci. Les Reviews "Beurk, dégueulasses,…" je m'en passe. Sinon, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle se déroulera sur une dizaine de chapitre. Voilà, bonne lecture. Bisoux x3_

* * *

Lycée Namimori Hight School. Un lycée dans la paisible ville de Namimori. Il était réputé pour son bon niveau. En vérité il était le deuxième meilleur lycée du secteur, Yumei HS était toujours en tête. Dans ce lycée il y avait des bons élèves, des moyens et quelques mauvais mais ces derniers se faisaient déjà plus rares. L'avantage de cette école c'était surtout ses professeurs qui étaient tous de bon niveau malgré la seconde position du lycée. D'ailleurs, il y en avait un en particulier qui était très doué.

Rokudo Mukuro. Le meilleur professeur de Mathématiques de l'établissement. Voir le meilleur toute matière confondu, tout court. Il était réputé pour son incroyable charme et sa grande popularité auprès des filles. Même si, il ne s'intéressait à aucune d'entre elle, au grand damne de ces dernières. Il était d'une beauté fracassante du haut de son mètre soixante-dix sept et demi. Ce qui peut paraître grand pour un Japonais mais rien de surprenant en vérité car il était Italien du côté de sa mère qui était elle même une très grande femme.

Il avait un physique peu commun mais tellement attirant. Effectivement on ne trouve pas partout des personnes avec des cheveux bleu foncé, tellement qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs. De plus ils avaient une coupe bien particulière, qu'on pouvait comparer à un Ananas, car c'est bien ce qu'évoquait l'épi indomptable derrière sa tête, les feuilles de ce fruit tropical. Il avait un visage bien dessiné où tout était parfaitement symétrique et d'une forme délicate.

La particularité de cet homme se trouvait au niveau de ses yeux. De quelle couleur étaient-ils ? Bleu, vert, noir ? Non. En vérité il avait les yeux verrons. Son œil gauche était bleu comme l'océan et limpide comme le ciel tandis que son œil droit était rouge comme le sang. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient, il ne voyait pas de cet œil, mais personne n'a jamais su comment c'était arrivé. En tout cas personne ne lui tenait préjudice de cette différence car tout le monde trouvait que ça lui allait juste parfaitement bien.

Pour compléter le tableau, il avait un torse bien sculpté et sa peau bronzé faisait parfaitement ressortir ses abdominaux. Comment savons-nous tout ça ? Les jeunes admiratrices de Rokudo-sensei nous l'ont raconté… Comment ont-elles su ? Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir… Mais à son insu surement.

En tout cas, avant d'être un beau gosse, il était surtout professeur et une de ses principales caractéristiques était d'être vraiment très sadique. Il s'amusait à interroger les élèves qui ne connaissaient pas les réponses, d'après lui leurs visages complètement paniqués étaient tout simplement géniaux. Et il adorait donner un bon nombre de devoir à faire à la maison en prétextant que comme ça les élèves pensaient à lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça… Ce côté de sa personnalité lui donnait la réputation d'être très sévère mais il pouvait se le permettre car tous ceux qui l'avait, avaient toujours de très bons résultats. C'était un professeur appliqué qui expliquait bien, c'était clair, concis et malgré la difficulté des exercices on y arrivait toujours.

Mais ce professeur si parfait cachait un grand secret. Un secret qui pourrait lui coûter sa place, sa réputation (rien que ça, il s'en fiche) et aussi sa fierté. En vérité, il était gay mais le problème n'était pas là. Gay, et alors ? Il plaisait aussi à un bon nombre de garçons. Non, le problème c'était qu'il était amoureux d'un de ses élèves. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le plus dangereux, celui avec qui il n'aurait jamais aucune chance.

Hibari Kyoya. Elève de seconde année, sérieux et taciturne. Il était vraiment effrayant par sa haine envers les autres, ou son indifférence. Mais aussi par son côté belliqueux très, très, très poussé. Il adorait se battre, provoquant n'importe qui, pour n'importe quelle raison. Il se promenait toujours avec une paire de Tonfas caché on ne sait où, de plus, pose directement sa veste sur ses épaules sans prendre la peine de l'enfiler pour pouvoir se battre plus rapidement. Est-il utile de préciser que c'est un combattant hors-paire ? Il portait aussi une grande importance à sa ville et à son lycée. Tout le monde le savait mais tout le monde ignorait la raison de cette dévolution à Namimori. Personne n'était assez fou pour le lui demander. En plus d'être fort en combat, il était d'une très grande intelligence. Surtout en maths, sa matière préférée. Il aimait cette matière pour la logique, bien qu'il ne s'en serve pas en combat. Il aimait beaucoup la logique en faite, il avait d'ailleurs sa propre logique. Il était un carnivore, un véritable prédateur au milieu d'un troupeau d'herbivore faible et peureux.

On ne pouvait pas non plus le considérer comme gentil. S'en foutant totalement des sentiments des autres, il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux, sans se préoccuper du mal que ses mots pouvait créer. Pour faire simple, c'était un être associal et qui ne s'embêtait pas avec des sentiments futiles. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était sans cœur, c'est juste que les relations humaines ne l'intéressait pas. Mais malgré ce caractère froid et distant, les filles craquaient pour lui. Ils les attirait tellement avec sa beauté surnaturelle, son corps de rêve, ses yeux profondément acier et sa voix terriblement sexy. Hum pardon, je m'égare. Enfaite, tout comme son caractère, son physique était spéciale. Bien qu'il soit typiquement japonais, ses traits étaient trop bien dessinés pour être considéré comme banals. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques, entre l'acier et le bleu et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais le rendaient mystérieux. Franchement, il était magnifique.

C'était une journée ordinaire. Pour les deux. Hibari enchaîna les cours avec son entrain habituel. Autrement dit, il passa la journée à faire les exercices avec un ennui non dissimulé, comme en témoignait les bâillements incessants qu'il laissa échapper tout au long de la journée et à s'imaginer en train de mordre à mort les herbivores qui formaient le troupeau de son lycée. Cette dernière activité servait à se divertir une fois les exercices finis. Pendant les pauses et même parfois durant les cours, il menaçait ces herbivores de son célèbre "Kamikorosu" lorsqu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Au fond, cette vie là, elle lui plaisait. Tout le monde le respectait, autant pour le mental que pour la force. Tout lui était permis. Comme s'il était le Dieu de ce lycée, voir de la ville. Le principal lui obéissait, les surveillants étaient à ses pieds, tellement qu'on pouvait les qualifier de disciples et les professeurs n'étaient pas mieux. Tous ! Tous sauf un.

Ce foutu Rokudo Mukuro. Son professeur de mathématiques. D'après Hibari s'était le type le plus énervant du lycée. Avec son rire insupportable. Ce "Kufufu" qui se voulait sadique mais qui d'après lui était purement ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait ce prof à s'acharner contre lui. Pourtant d'habitude il n'interrogeait que les élèves qui n'avaient pas les réponses, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Ce qui n'était évidement pas son cas. Finalement il en avait conclus que c'était un herbivore dérangé qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire chier ses élèves. Ce qui le rendait tolérable aux yeux d'Hibari, c'est que c'était un très bon combattant, très, très bon même, comme il avait pu le constater une fois. Et aussi que c'était un très bon professeur. Ce qui est un élément très important étant donné que les maths sont sa matière préférée.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ce type, il avait cours juste après avec lui. Dernière heure de la journée, il y a pire quand même que de finir avec des maths, enfin pour Hibari. Même s'il devait supporter Rokudo-sensei. Ce dernier attendait cette heure avec impatience, comme toujours en faite. Pas que le reste de la journée ne lui avait pas plu. Au contraire. Malgré qu'il fût amoureux de son élève, sa passion pour l'enseignement était toujours aussi présente, qu'importe la classe à laquelle il faisait cours. Même si parfois, certains élèves comme ce Sawada ou ce Yamamoto lui donnaient envie de se pendre. Mais malgré cette passion, il ne pouvait pas nier que les heures de cours avec la classe d'Hibari, la seconde C, était les meilleures. En faite, il tente en vain de ne pas s'occuper que du jeune homme mais ce n'est pas si facile.

Finalement les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Evidement Rokudo c'était arrangé pour que son Adonis ne soit pas trop loin de lui. Le cours commença comme tous les autres, Mukuro interrogea les élèves sur les exercices demandés la veille. Désignant ceux aux visages paniqués ou Hibari. À un moment une jeune fille du nom de Maddy Maury, qui préférait être appelé M.M, poussa un cri plus qu'hystérique lorsque le beau professeur l'interrogea. Elle faisait partit du Kokuyo Gang, le fan club de Mukuro qui portait le nom de la ville d'où venait Mukuro. Elle se fit mordre à mordre dans les règles de l'art par un Hibari bien furax qui n'avait pas apprécié le moins du monde le hurlement strident de la jeune fille, qu'il comparait au bêlement d'un mouton à qui on aurait roulé dessus avec un tracteur. Puis le cours reprit "normalement". Jusqu'à ce que Mukuro interroge Hibari une fois de trop. Et que celui-ci s'énerve en demandant pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'interroge "LUI" et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, le professeur ne s'est pas laissé démonter et à simplement répondu :

"Car c'est plus marrant d'interroger quelqu'un qui n'a aucune envie d'être interrogé, qu'il connaisse les réponses ou non, tant que ça lui tape sur le système, c'est ce qui compte. Tu lèverais la main par toi-même, je ne t'interrogerais pas car ce serait ennuyant."

Semblant comprendre le message, le jeune élève leva la main à la question suivante, et contre toute attente, il se fit tout de même interroger. Il darda le professeur d'un regard noir qui disait clairement "explique toi ou je te mords à mort." Ne paraissant pas être touché le moins du monde, la tête d'Ananas s'expliqua tout de même.

"Kufufu, j'ai menti…"

C'était trop. Rajouté à cela, le rire horripilant, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. L'alouette se leva, et quitta la salle. Le cours se finit quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'indifférence la plus totale pour le départ du jeune homme, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Mukuro avait ressentit comme un pincement au cœur en voyant celui qu'il aime partir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours comme ça avec lui, malgré tout ses efforts, l'autre le détestait ou s'en foutait de lui.

C'était intolérable, insupportable.

Il fallait que ça change.

Ca allait changer. 

* * *

_**Note de l'Autatrice :** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas pu me faire corriger avant de posté mais, ça ne devrait pas tarder. EDIT : Merci à Thény pour la correction  
_

_J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre._

_Babaille x3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer :**__ Pas à moi çwç Mais je les prends quand même (a)_

_**NdA :**__ Voilà la suite de cette fiction. Je vous promets que la suite de vengeance sera bientôt là. Mercredi dernier délai ! Enfin j'espère xDD j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous ne me trouverez pas trop rapide. Pour ma part, je pense que ça devrait le faire xD Si vous trouvez une référence à la fontaine; pardon. J'étais fatiguée xD Voilà. Je parle pas plus. Gros bisoux Ps : Merci à ma Thény pour le début de la fiction (Je l'avais écris sur papier.)_

_EDIT : YEAAH ! JE PEUX ENFIN POSTER ! Suite à un bug du site je ne pouvais pas poster ma fiction. Je ne suis donc pas fautive pour ce retard car j'avais finis ce chapitre depuis... Le Dimanche 20 Mars... C'est dire. Voilà Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

Il fallait que ça change. C'était vital. Mukuro ne supportait plus l'indifférence de cet élève qui comptait tellement pour lui. Il avait tenté tant de chose pour attirer son attention. Il avait paré ses menaces, il en avait fait son élève préféré aux yeux des autres (voir par là : meilleur élève à persécuter) et d'autre chose encore. Tout ça aurait du attirer le regard de son Kyôya à lui, mais non ! La seule chose qu'il avait réussit à faire c'était de faire que l'autre le déteste plus que les autres, le considère comme un herbivore suicidaire et qu'il meurt d'envie de le mordre à mort. Rah ! S'il pouvait le mordre tout court. Non mais, son alouette ne se rendait pas compte de la perversion de ses paroles et de l'effet qu'elles produisaient chez le pauvre professeur dès qu'il les entendait. Comment rester calme après que vous n'ayez compris que le deuxième sens de ces mots et que votre esprit commence à s'égarer vers des pensées peu catholiques vous mettant en scène avec votre élève tant désiré ? Et oui, l'Ananas n'était qu'un homme, oui bon dis comme ça, c'est étrange, il ne pouvait refouler ses désirs. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait.

Mais tout ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Alors il chercha un moyen de passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait. Pourtant, une semaine après le début de ses recherches, l'idée lui était venue en lisant son courrier. Une lettre du proviseur attira particulièrement son intention. Elle lui demandait de choisir le meilleur élève en maths de l'établissement et de le faire participer au concours de maths du secteur quitte à lui donner des cours particuliers pour le faire gagner. Une lettre ? Plutôt une supplique oui. Mais c'était compréhensible, le directeur était désespéré de la deuxième place de son établissement et s'ils gagnaient le concours, ils gagnaient aussi la première place. Mais bon ça Mukuro s'en foutait totalement, non, ce qui l'arrangeait c'est que cette lettre lui permettait de passer plus de temps, et en privé, avec l'élève de son choix. Choix vite fait.

C'est pour ça qu'à la fin de l'heure de maths, fin tant attendue, Mukuro appela Hibari.

« - Hibari, tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure.

- En quel honneur ?

- Tu le sauras à la fin de l'heure. »

Le jeune homme darda son professeur d'un regard plein de haine et de menaces, que le dit professeur ignora superbement. Même si à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait d'impatience. Il allait enfin être seul avec son Kyôya. Et même s'il savait qui ne se passerait rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être euphorique. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui préférait rentrer chez lui en mordant des herbivores sur le chemin au lieu de rester avec son insupportable professeur de mathématiques pour une raison qui lui était obscure. C'est pour cela que l'aura malfaisante qui l'entourait habituellement augmenta de manière affolante. Les autres élèves pensèrent que Rokudo-sensei était suicidaire.

Finalement, la fin de l'heure arriva et la classe se vida rapidement, les autres ne voulant pas être impliqués dans les affaires du Pit-bull comme il le surnommait. La salle était donc vide, à l'exception de Mukuro et Hibari qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Le plus jeune était à côté du bureau de son professeur et espérait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps et surtout que cet herbivore ne l'avait pas retenue pour rien.

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Te féliciter bien sûr. »

- Pour quelle raison?

- Et bien, tu as été choisi pour représenter le lycée au concours sectoriel, si tu veux bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi je voudrais ? demanda Hibari avec un air blasé.

- Parce que ce concours est important pour l'honneur du lycée. Si on gagne ce concours, nous deviendrons le meilleur lycée du secteur.

- J'accepte. »

Rokudo eu un sourire profondément malicieux. Évidement qu'il acceptait, il savait comme tout le monde, l'intérêt que Kyôya portait à sa ville et au lycée, il était donc obligé qu'il accepte d'en défendre l'honneur. Maintenant, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Lui proposer les cours particuliers. S'il refusait, il devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, car le jeune homme, bien que très, très fort en maths, ne connaissait pas le programme de troisième année.

« - Le problème, c'est que ça nécessite que je te donnes des cours particuliers… Et pas qu'un peu.

- Hors de question. »

Hibari tournait déjà les talons, Mukuro allait donc devoir jouer sa dernière carte, son unique espoir. Si ça ne marchait pas, il pourrait dire adieu à toutes ses heures seules avec le jeune homme qu'il aime.

" -Bien, on dirait que je me suis trompé. Tu n'es pas si près que ça à protéger le lycée. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te choisir sans ses cours car je dois t'apprendre le programme de troisième année en deux mois. C'est déjà risqué alors, sans cours, c'est impossible. Je t'avais choisi car tu es l'élève le plus dévoué au lycée et tu es fort en maths. Mais tant pis.

- Stop. Si vous pensez pouvoir m'avoir de cette façon, c'est qu'en plus d'être un herbivore suicidaire, vous êtes stupide. Mais comme ce que vous avez dit est juste, j'accepte.

- Bien, tu as des préférences pour les horaires ?

- Une heure tous les soirs après les cours et deux le samedi et le dimanche.

- Parfait.

- Ca ne vous pose pas de problème ? Pas que ça change grand-chose enfaite…

- Non, je suis rémunéré pour les heures supplémentaires.

- Bien"

Hibari tourna les talons et partit sans un regard pour le professeur. Sans un au revoir. Mais ce dernier était trop aux anges pour s'en préoccuper. Il allait avoir Hibari neuf heures pour lui tout seul. NEUF HEURES ! Et l'autre osait lui demander si ça le dérangeait ? Évidement que non. Il était limite au paradis. Ça n'était pas gagner bien sûr. Il fallait séduire le garçon le plus froid du lycée, peut être même du secteur. Tellement qu'on pouvait croire qu'il était frigide ! Certains diraient que c'est impossible mais Rokudo voulait y croire. Et en 9h chaque semaine, il lui était possible de corrompre son Kyôya, ça ne serait pas facile mais il ferait tout son possible pour ne plus le laisser indifférent. Il prit le bus pour rentrer à Kokuyo dans le même état d'ébriété (bah quoi, il est Ivre d'amour). Tellement qu'il loupa son arrêt et descendit trois fois plus loin qu'il aurait du. Qu'importe ! La viiiie est belle ! Mukuro en repensant à ça, ne se sent plus de joie. Il ouvre un large bec et fait entendre sa voix. (Hum… Pardon). Il chantonna tout le long du trajet un air qui lui trottait en tête. Un truc qui ressemblait à un « Kufufu, Kufufu, Kufufu no Fu. ». Une fois arriver chez lui il se jeta sur le canapé et commença à s'imaginer toutes les façons possible pour faire craquer Kyôya.

Finalement, le lendemain arriva, tout comme la fin de la journée de cours. Quand même, parfois Hibari ce demandait comment ça se faisait qu'il finisse par Maths… Franchement… Enfin au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de parcourir tout le lycée pour aller aux cours particuliers. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin de l'heure il se rendit directement devant le bureau de l'herbivore. Les autres élèves le regardaient intrigués. Le prof ne l'avait pas convoqué… Mais d'après la tête que faisait ce dernier, ça devait être normal. Surement en rapport avec la veille. Bah. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Pas du même. Ah ! Hibari-San, ne nous mords pas à mort. Le troupeau quitta rapidement la salle de classe avant que l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville se mette en colère et décide de les punir.

Une fois seule Mukuro s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin. Non seulement pour être heureux mais aussi pour séduire sa proie. Proie qu'i n'y prêta même pas attention et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de commencer le cours. L'ananas ne le fit pas attendre. Pas qu'il eut peur le moins du monde, non. Il ne volait tout simplement pas se mettre à dos le jeune homme dès le premier cours. Ce serait foncièrement stupide. Il invita son élève à s'assoir en face de lui mais ce dernier répliqua qu'il prenait le bureau, le siège étant plus confortable. Mukuro se contenta de rigoler et de lui laisser sa place.

" Aujourd'hui on va finir le chapitre que nous étudions en cours et commencer le nouveau. De toute façon tu as l'air d'avoir compris. Donc cette semaine nous allons tenter de finir l'année. Après-tout, il ne reste que quatre mois de cours. Si on n'y arrive pas, on continuera la semaine prochaine de toute façon. Puis on entamera la dernière année. Des questions ?"

Hibari ne répondit pas ce qui signifiait surement qu'il n'avait pas de question. Logique. De plus il n'allait pas s'embêter à répondre à toute les questions stupide que lui posait son professeur. Franchement, il avait mieux à foutre non ? Comme commencer à travailler. Car ils allaient avoir à finir le programme si l'autre ne faisait que parler inutilement. Mukuro se rappela qu'il allait devoir se servir du tableau et que la position de Hibari, donc dos à ce dernier, n'était pas très adaptée. Il lui fit donc signaler et ce dernier se leva, prit le fauteuil et le déplaça de l'autre côté du bureau. Une fois fait Mukuro, légèrement amusé, commença sa leçon. Puis écrivit un problème au tableau et demanda à Hibari de le résoudre dans le but de voir s'il avait bien comprit. Pendant que celui-ci le faisait il s'installa à une table derrière le bureau et commença à reluquer son élève plus que le calcul. Ô dieu ! Quel magnifique arrière-train avait-il. Non mais franchement. Il n'avait pas idée d'avoir un corps aussi tentant ! C'était limite un crime. Comment pouvait-il rester stoïque hein ?

Lorsqu'Hibari finit son exercice. Mukuro le complimenta légèrement puis passa à autre chose. L'heure se passa normalement. Mukuro expliquait toujours aussi bien, en s'adaptant à la façon de faire d'Hibari. C'était l'avantage des cours particuliers. Il pouvait se consacrer à un seul élève et lui expliquer les choses d'une façon qui lui convenait mieux. Il était donc plus efficace et comme Hibari comprenait tout du premier coup, ils avançaient rapidement. Une quinzaine de minutes avant la fin de la fin de cette heure assez spéciale, il lui donna une série d'exercice à faire. Parce que la théorie c'est bien, mais la pratique c'est mieux. Il prit une chaise et la posa à l'ancienne place de son fauteuil maintenant occupé par l'homme qu'il aime. Il saisit une pile de contrôle dans un des tiroirs et commença à les corriger. C'était ça de gagner. De temps en temps il levait la tête pour regardez son alouette travailler. Quel visage splendide. Surtout qu'en ce moment aucune trace de colère n'y régnait, ce qui le rendait encore plus magnifique. Au début, Hibari n'y prêta pas attention puis un moment il leva les yeux de sa feuille et ses derniers rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Qu'avait donc cet herbivore à le regarder comme ça ? Il voulait donc tant mourir ? Ou était-il, comme il l'avait supposé la veille, profondément idiot ? L'autre lâcha son Kufufu habituel et retourna à ses occupations. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent quitter l'autre. Il se positionna derrière lui, collant son torse contre le dos du plus jeune. Puis se pencha et vérifia les exercices rapidement.

"- Tout est juste.

- Évidement…"

Puis Hibari commença à ranger ses affaires, tenant de faire comme si la position de son professeur ne le perturbait pas. Ce dernier s'éloigna et retourna chercher ses propres affaires. Puis Hibari sortit rapidement se demandant pourquoi Rokudo-sensei c'était collé à lui comme ça. Lui qui n'avait que très peu connue le contact humain, et pas dans les meilleures conditions. Ses parents ? Il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt, alors, franchement, pour des câlins, il pouvait repasser. Il lui avait carrément acheté une maison loin de la leur pour ne pas avoir à le supporter. Et là… Enfin bref. Il ne voulait pas comprendre le comportement de son professeur et pourquoi ça lui avait légèrement, mais alors très légèrement plu de sentir un peu de chaleur contre lui.

Mukuro fit un grand sourire. Hibari ne l'avait même pas menacé une seule fois; il lui avait obéis sans rechigner. Et ça lui plaisait vachement de sentir son alouette aussi soumise. Il se boucla son sac et partit le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il était tellement pressé d'être à sa prochaine heure de cours. Mais surtout le Week-end. Parce qu'il allait soit aller chez Hibari, soit ce dernier allait venir chez lui. Ca promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteuse**__ : Voilà o/ Chapitre plus long que l'ancien… Il me semble. Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera là. Car d'abords je vais avancer mes autres fictions. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu Haha. C'est bien de rêver hein xD N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Positif ou non. Les critiques font avancer tant qu'elles sont positives et je les accepte à leur juste valeur. Voilà gros bisou _

_**Réponse aux reviews (comme je suis pressée, je ne peux pas faire de longues réponses, sorry !) : **_

_**Laure_59 : **__Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font toujours tant plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plait. Je confirme un point : Ce sont bien les plus beaux perso de ce mangas **Gros bisoux Miss x3_

_**Bel-chan-x-Frannie :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment faites plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plaît (: Au faite, j'adore vraiment ton Pseudo ! (Mais est-ce que je peux abréger en Bel-chan ? Ou comme tu veux xD). Bisou ou bye-bi x3_

_**Baka-Ushi :**__ Ow toi ! Que je suis contente de te voir ici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir tout ça de Mukuro, surtout le rire et Hibari xD Dommage, ce n'est pas possible. La comparaison avec le mouton écrasé… La fatigue est une bonne source de stupidité, crois moi xD Merci encore et Gros Bisoux o/_

_**Akatsuki Akisa **__: hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Haha, le MukuHiba au pouvoir è_é *aime pas les tsunaXquelqu'und'autrequeSpanner, Kyôkoetbasil /PAN/* Pour les maths, c'est une façon comme une autre de les aimer (a) xD ! Et pour finir, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop été suggestive dans les descriptions. Sinon je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'est absolument pas voulu ! Voilà ! Gros bisoux x3_

_**Oyamoki **__: Hey ! Coucou Darling. Merci beaucoup pour ta review x3 Moi aussi j'adore le shota (enfin surtout le prof/élève) mais à un certain niveau. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Hibari est au lycée. Je suis vachement (ouaisouaiscommelambo) contente que ce fic te plaise. Même si tu me l'avais déjà dis xD Merci encore miss. Gros bisoux x3_

_**Manion-chan : **__Hey ma belle, merci pour ta reviews. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je compte sur ton avis en tant que fan de 6918 ! Gros bisoux ! x3_

_**J.J Psycho:**__ Hey! Thanks for your review. Sorry, I speak English a very little XD. But I try to answer you. I'm really happy to see an English person had read my fiction. Yeah! Mukuro in teacher! DREAM *Q* /DEAD/. Thank you again for your review. See you again o/_

_**Halcyonbird :**__ Ciaossu ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que l'idée te plaise. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimes (: Bisoux._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer** : Malheureusement tous ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Amano Akira._

_**Note :** Voilà, un peu tardivement la suite de cette fiction. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, certes il sera plus long que la plupart car malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitre pour cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même un petit peu. Dieu si tu m'entends çwç /PAN/ Voilà, bonne lecture. Comme d'habitude je réponds à toutes vos Reviews en bas x3 Ciao Ciao o/_

* * *

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Comme la longue complainte désespérée d'un homme qu'il l'était tout autant. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pas un sourire empli de joie et bonne humeur, non. Ce genre de sourire qui assombrit les regards, ce genre de sourire triste et cynique qui veut simplement dire "De toute façon, quoi que je fasse…" C'était l'état d'esprit de Mukuro en ce moment. Tandis que le vent frais lui caressait le visage, il regardait la cours à travers la fenêtre sans la voir réellement, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à faire réellement froid en ce début de mois de février, mais le professeur s'en fichait. Il attendait l'arrivée de son élève fétiche. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il devrait, normalement être en cours avec lui mais le Lycée avait organisé une sortie dans un Musée et il n'avait pas pu accompagner. Heureusement, son alouette lui avait assuré qu'elle serait là pour son cours particulier. Même si ça lui avait fait terriblement plaisir, il savait la véritable motivation d'Hibari. Namimori. Encore et toujours. Il ne leur restait plus que trois cours. Aujourd'hui, Vendredi donc et le week-end. Cinq heures et il leur restait un chapitre entier à étudier. Ca devrait le faire, mais c'était vraiment à condition d'avoir ces cinq heures de cours. Après tout, le concours était lundi.

Mukuro poussa un nouveau soupir. Les deux mois étaient maintenant quasiment écoulés. C'était… Passé… Tellement… VITE ! Son "Kufufu" habituel raisonna tristement dans la salle, teinté d'une ironie sans non. L'être humain est tellement stupide… Il ne profite jamais assez. Et pourtant, il se souvenait de chaque cours, il les avait tous aimé. Mais ceux qu'il préférait par-dessous tout était sans hésitation ceux du week-end. La première fois, le samedi, ils étaient allés chez Mukuro et ce dernier avait proposé à son Kyôya de boire un thé. Se recevant un magnifique regard noir en guise de réponse, et un "Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, herbivore." Bien froid… Normal. Après tout, le lycéen était là pour travailler et uniquement pour travailler. Le professeur laissa donc les bonnes manières de côté et se mit sérieusement au travail. Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent chez le plus jeune car ce dernier jugeait qu'il n'avait pas à se déplacer tout le temps, surtout que la maison du prof était à Kokuyo, donc pas vraiment à côté. Il avait donc découvert que Kyôya vivait seul et lorsqu'il demanda où était ses parents, ce dernier lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en reparler. Mukuro en conclus que c'était un sujet tabou et passa au Travail. Mise à part cet incident, les deux heures de cours s'étaient bien passée. Et il fut conclu que le Samedi les cours seraient chez Mukuro et le Dimanche chez Hibari.

Mukuro profitait toujours de ses cours pour relooker son élève et tenter de le séduire, l'une de ses meilleures techniques avait été celle du "thé qui brûle" comme l'avait surnommé le plus âgé. Il s'en était servie un Samedi, il y a deux semaines. Il s'était servit un thé pendant que le manieur de Tonfa faisait quelques exercices et au bout de cinq minutes, il se l'était renversé "malencontreusement" dessus. Evidement, pour ne pas se bruler, il retira rapidement son t-shirt, dévoilant donc son magnifique torse bronzé, aux abdominaux saillants, juste comme il le fallait. Et oui, les rumeurs sur son corps de rêve étaient vraies. Il avait eu du mal à s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il vit le léger rougissement sur les joues d'Hibari qui fixait avec insistance son torse. 01. Il lâcha un "Ouf, c'était moins une" qui eu l'avantage de ramener le plus jeune à la réalité. Ce dernier rougit légèrement plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé du Professeur qui lui expliqua qu'il allait se changer.

"Vous faites bien, l'exhibitionnisme est interdit à Namimori, lui dit sèchement Kyôya."

Mukuro monta donc dans sa chambre et enfila une chemise blanche qu'il ne boutonna pas jusqu'en haut. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était plus que sexy, dedans. Il fallait espérer que c'était vrai… Il fit une petite grimace en se souvenant de la fois où il l'avait mise en cours et que le Kokuyo Gang avait finie à l'infirmerie pour cause d'hémorragie nasale. Elles avaient d'ailleurs été mordues à mort par Hibari car elles avaient salie le lycée avec leur sang. Ses deux élèves protégés étaient venus le voir à la fin de la journée. D'un air unanime, ils lui demandèrent de ne plus s'habiller ainsi car il risquait le viol par un gang bang féminin. Il avait d'ailleurs été vachement surpris que sa petite Chrome approuve une telle pensée, il avait lancé un regard noir à son camarade pour avoir peut-être atteint à l'innocence de la pauvre fille. Un bruit derrière lui le ramena à la réalité. Son Kyôya se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un air ennuyé sur le visage. Et Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de sentir la chaleur monté en lui lorsqu'il songea à la situation. Son Kyôya était dans SA chambre et avait l'air légèrement troublé par sa tenue. Il n'avait donc qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus. D'ailleurs… Est-ce que s'il tentait maintenant, il aurait une chance ? … De s'en sortir ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Nous avons un cours particulier à finir…

- Oui. Redescends, j'arrive.

- Tout de suite.

- Contente toi de redescendre, j'arrive."

Même s'il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton, il était un peu trop perturbé par la vision (trop alléchante à son goût, nan mais être alléché par un Herbivore… quoi…) que lui offrait son professeur et il devrait travailler alors il tourna les talons et retourna dans le salon. Rokudo arriva rapidement après et le cours continua mais la tête d'Ananas remarqua quand même que son élève avait l'air ailleurs, ce qui lui plu vachement. Au moins, il ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent, et même si ça ne suffisait pas à le faire tomber entre ses griffes, c'était déjà ça de gagner. Et puis après tout, il était Rokudo Mukuro, personne ne résiste à Rokudo Mukuro. Il rigola en repensant à tout ça puis reparti dans des pensées moins joyeuses. … Personne ? Hibari n'est pas personne et en cinq heure… Huuuuuum… Abandonne lui souffla une voix dans sa tête… pff ! Jamais ! Lui ? Abandonner ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et puis même si ça ne marche pas, l'année n'est pas finie il trouvera bien autre chose… Enfin surement. Et ces deux mois auront vraiment eu beaucoup d'avantages. Déjà il avait passé énormément de temps avec la personne qu'il aime et en plus il était toujours de bonne humeur. Et chez Mukuro, bonne humeur rimait avec Sadisme. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de le voir commencer son cours par un "J'ai envi de faire un Jeu…" qui était souvent un mauvais présage pour les pauvres élèves qui eux n'avait rien demandé… Il rigola encore, voir la tête de ses élèves lorsqu'il prononçait cette simple phrase était tout simplement jouissif. Il n'ya pas d'autre terme.

"Fermez la fenêtre, il fait froid."

Un sursaut, un frisson, toujours le même effet lorsqu'il entendait cette voix. Un frisson ? Pas de peur en tout cas. De désirs peut-être ? Peut-être ? Surement. IL se retourna et jaugea le jeune homme. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Enfin vu sa position, il est surement là depuis quelques minutes. Adossé contre la porte. Les jambes croisées, ce n'est pas une position convenable pour quelqu'un qui vient de se pointer non ? Alors pourquoi il n'a pas donné signe de vie plus rapidement.

"-Ah… Kyô-Hibari tu es là.

- Plutôt que de faire des constatations stupide que même un herbivore de cinq ans pourrait faire, vous feriez mieux de fermez cette fenêtre."

Mukuro se contenta de hocher la tête et de fermer la fenêtre. Ah… C'est vrai qu'il caille. Tient d'ailleurs, il neige. Le professeur venait juste de le remarquer. Ca faisait longtemps ou non ? En tout cas son alouette n'en avait pas sur elle et elle n'avait pas non plus l'air mouillé. Par contre qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy dans son manteau marron. Avec cette écharpe et se bonnet noir qui recouvrait ses cheveux, lui donnant un petit air sage et pourtant rebelle. Calme. Calme. Ne lui saute pas dessus… Mais cela n'empêche qu'il est là depuis minimum cinq minutes, c'est évident. Et ça ne dis pas pourquoi…

Hibari aussi se le demandait. Pourquoi était-il resté là, à attendre que l'autre remarque sa présence plutôt que de s'annoncer directement… Certes, voir son professeur dans un état de mélancolie pareil l'avait assez perturbé, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir ainsi. Pourquoi était-il triste, Rien à foutre. Au moins il avait la paix. En arrivant il s'était demandé s'il l'avait déjà vu ainsi et en cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il conclut que non, il n'en n'avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il l'avait vu sadique, exaspéré, idiot, cynique, pervers. Oui, pervers. Et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs… Enfin la pire fois était surement celle où il s'était changé devant lui parce que comme un herbivore stupide qu'il était, il s'était renversé son thé dessus… Mais Hibari ne voulait pas repenser à cette fois là, c'était hors de question ! Il méritait des claques pour avoir été gêné devant le torse de l'autre. Parce que cet enfoiré l'avait remarqué… Et puis qu'il l'ait remarqué ou non qu'est-ce que ça changeait à la fin ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit gêner… ?

Mais bon, ce type pouvait se sentir flatter, il avait réussit à monter dans son estime. Même s'il le trouvait toujours insupportable, il savait désormais que c'était quelqu'un de dévoué et très intelligent, un très bon professeur, encore plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Et puis, il se démenait pour permettre au Lycée de devenir le meilleur du secteur et ça il ne pouvait pas passer outre ! Si quelqu'un se battait pour le bien de sa Namimori, alors c'était forcément une personne appréciable, même si cette personne à un rire insupportable et est un sadique né.

Et puis il y a trois jours il avait pu découvrir un autre aspect de lui, pas que le connaître davantage l'intéresse en faite. Bon… Il n'allait pas se mentir, il avait, pour une raison mystérieuse (et si quelqu'un cherche à la découvrir, il le mordra à mort), été assez content d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et rien que ça l'énervait… Il n'en avait rien à foutre putain ! C'était un herbivore comme les autre merde ! Herbivore avec le quel il avait passé le plus de temps depuis une bonne dizaine d'année… Bref, ce type était juste intriguant par sa façon d'être, c'est tout ce qui perturbait le manieur de Tonfas ! Compris ? Bien…

Donc, il avait découvert une nouvelle sur lui en attendant dans le couloir que le cours commence. Comment se faisait-il qu'il attende alors que de un, c'est Hibari Kyôya donc il n'attend pas et qu'il est censé être en cours avant… Et bien il avait eu une heure de perm à cause de l'absence non justifié d'un professeur qui avait été sévèrement mordu à mort et comme à cette heure là le professeur n'avait pas cours, il avait accepté de déplacer son heure pour faire quitter le lycée plus tôt aux secondes C. Leur heure de cours particulier avait donc pris la place de celle en classe entière car les deux était donc libre à ce moment là.

Il attendait donc devant la salle le temps que le cours se finisse, car n'oublions pas que Mukuro a d'autre classe. Quand un autre garçon arriva, un mec aux cheveux verts et avec un drôle de chapeau représentant une tête de grenouille… Kyôya savait de qui il s'agissait, ce type était assez connu dans le lycée… Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'appeler "La victime"… Parce que même s'il était le bouc-émissaire de la "Varia", un groupe de délinquant, il avait vraiment l'air de ne rien en avoir à foutre de tous ces coups… Toujours à garder un visage indifférent, comme si la souffrance ne l'attenait pas… Il n'en savait pas plus et il s'en foutait, tant que ça ne troublait pas l'ordre du lycée.

"- Toi aussi, tu viens pour parler avec Pineapple-sensei ?

- Qui voudrait parler à ce type en dehors des cours… ?

- Beaucoup de gens… Faut pas croire, au fond même si c'est un pervers sadique et cruel, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui est là pour ses élèves…

- Je vois, t'es aussi du Fan club le "Kokuyo Gang"…

- Beurk, pas du tout. Jamais je ne m'inscrirais à un truc qui vénère cet homme.

-….

-Quoi ?

- Y'a deux minutes t'avais l'air de dire que ce type était génial.

- C'n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Disons que ce type a des bons côtés et heureusement qu'il est là, mais il n'a pas à le savoir ça…

- Pas besoin de savoir quoi ?

- Ah ! Pineapple-Sensei, vous êtes là… ?

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué que les élèves étaient sortis ?"

Effectivement la salle était vide et les élèves s'éloignait dans le couloir, en silence car ils avaient bien repérer la terreur du lycée. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs s'ils n'avaient pas eu une hallucination collective car il l'avait vu parler avec quelqu'un sans trop d'animosité apparente… Hibari quant à lui s'étonna rapidement de ne pas avoir remarqué que le cours était fini mais son attention fut cite reporté sur le professeur qui faisait signe à ce Fran de rentrer dans la salle… Et … Leur cours ?

"Hibari, est-ce que tu pourrais attendre une dizaine de minutes ?"

Le susnommé arqua un sourcil, comme pour demander s'il plaisantait… Lui… Attendre ? Mais, ça avait l'air d'être assez important et bon, il reporterait se temps sur la fin de l'heure…

" Vous avez cinq minutes, pas plus. Sinon… je vous mordrais à mort."

Mukuro rigola et accepta, bon cinq minutes ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça ferait l'affaire. De tout façon il avait prévenu Fran qu'il devait éviter devenir le voir avant et pendant ses cours particulier car son élève n'était pas quelqu'un de très tolérant… Il parla avec Fran de ses problèmes, il se moqua de lui, l'autre fit de même… Bizarre comme relation Prof/élève ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas enfaite, Mukuro n'était pas le prof de Fran, et on pouvait plus les qualifier de complices… Si les insultes et moqueries en tout genre était considérer comme de la complicité…

"Ça fait cinq minutes."

Un nouveau sourire du professeur qui renvoya Fran en lui disant qu'à partir de Mardi il pourrait venir quand bon lui semblait. Son visage eut l'air triste et d'un discret coup d'œil il remarqua qu'un froncement de sourcil plus appuyé qu'habituellement avait vu le jour sur le visage de l'alouette. Ce qui au moins le réconforta un peu. Une fois Fran partit, le cours commença. En resongeant à cela, Hibari se dit que ce type était peut-être digne d'intérêt, pas qu'il s'intéresse à ceux qui ont pitié des autres, sinon il serait meilleur ami depuis longtemps avec ce Sawada et sa gentillesse écœurante – il frissonna à cette idée – non enfaite, ce qu'il trouvait intéressant chez son Professeur, c'est que de sa manière à lui il était différents de tous ces autres herbivores qui sont toujours tellement banale. Il n'y jamais grand-chose à trouver chez ces ruminants, tandis que cet homme était différent, pleins de facettes. C'était plutôt fascinant. Mais c'était ce qui était horrible ! Que LUI, Hibari Kyôya, trouve quelqu'un fascinant, c'était le monde à l'envers. Vraiment.

Il se reprit et demanda au professeur de commencer son cours. Il se déroula normalement, néanmoins Mukuro avait l'air ailleurs et par conséquent, pas autant concentré qu'il le devrait, d'après Kyôya du moins…. Celui-ci sortit ses tonfas, faisant hausser un sourcil à Mukuro, le ramenant à la réalité en même temps.

"- Un problème ?

- Concentrer vous votre travail, ou je vous mords à mort."

Un soupir passa les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux vairons. Comment réagirait le garçon s'il apprenait qu'il était la cause de cet état limite dépressif dans lequel il se trouvait ? Hum… Il croirait surement que ce n'est que du dépit et mordrais à mort – et toujours pas de la bonne façon – le pauvre professeur pour avoir été dépité par lui. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne resterait que deux semaines de cours après le concours… Puis les vacances, et il ne verrait plus son Kyôya, et surement qu'il ne l'aurait pas dans sa classe l'année prochaine, ou que le jeune homme sécherait les cours, jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre de plus que ce qu'il avait appris ces deux derniers mois. En bref, il fallait qu'il profite autant qu'il le pouvait de ces cinq dernières heures…

Et finalement le cours prit fin. Comme toutes les bonnes choses, les heures avec Kyôya se termine à un moment ou un autre… Il rangea ses affaires, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées monotones, il avait l'impression d'être vide et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Franchement, être amoureux était la pire chose qui lui était arrivé. Parfois il se sentait tellement… Guimauve. C'est dire… L'être humain n'a décidément pas eu de chance, en plus de ne pas savoir profiter des bons moments, il perd toute crédibilité dès qu'il commence à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour quelqu'un…

"Hum."

Mukuro releva la tête, intrigué par ce raclement de gorge venant de… Son alouette ? Hein… ? D'habitude il part sans un au revoir aussi rapidement que possible. Cette étrange situation fit imaginer au Professeur de doux fantasmes, comme par exemple, son si cher élève venant le voir à la fin d'un cours pour le séduire et finalement être prit sur le bureau. Surtout que comme l'école est vide, il n'aurait aucun remord à faire de ce fantasme une réalité. M'enfin… L'air plus que sérieux de son élève montrait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se dévergondé. Adieu douce partie de jambe en l'air.

"Tu as oublié quelque choses ?"

Merde. Sa voix était trop rauque. Quel idée de fantasmer alors que l'autre est juste là, non mais ! À quoi il pense putain ? Justement, il ne pense plus. En ce moment il agit bêtement sans réfléchir, et à ce rythme ça pourrait lui porter préjudice. Et dans son fort intérieur, il se mit à prier que le jeune homme s'en aille vite car il ne s'avait pas ce qui pourrait résulter d'une entrevue trop longue alors que ses hormones sont en action.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, et je m'en contre fout, mais demain vous avez intérêt à être 100% concentré.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, voyons.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère.

- Oh ! Moi qui croyait que derrière cette phrase, se trouvait une façon de me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour mon état de santé…

- Comme si ça pouvait m'intéressé. Tss.

- Enfin, trêve de plaisanter, ce n'est que passager, je serais en pleine forme demain.

- Bien."

Mais alors que le plus jeune tournait les talons, le plus vieux l'interpella :

"- Ah, Hibari. Fais attention à toi sur le chemin du retour, avec cette neige tu pourrais te faire mal.

- Non seulement vous vous inquiétez pour moi… Mais en plus vous insinuez que je pourrais me ramasser comme un de ces vulgaires herbivores ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, mais ça serait bête que tu ne puisses plus faire le concours et donc, disqualifier Namimori. Ensuite, n'importe qui peut tomber malade, tu n'es pas un surhomme et tes défense immunitaire ne sont pas surpuissantes.

- Surement. Bien si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je m'en vais. Au revoir.

- Au… Revoir."

L'autre partit pour de bon cette fois, laissant un Mukuro complètement abasourdit… Il lui avait dit "au revoir" ! Au revoir quoi ! Il n'y avait jamais eu le droit jusque là, c'était limite un rêve. Enfin, pas à ce point non plus. Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il a ses limites quand même. Sur le chemin du retour, il sourit en pensant que finalement, c'était déjà pas mal qu'Hibari ait pris la peine de venir le voir. Ça prouvait que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas vain. Et puis son sourire s'agrandit de façon presque démente. Il venait de songer à un détail. Hibari avait remarqué son comportement, il avait sentit qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et venant de quelqu'un qui s'en fout de son environnement lorsque ça ne concerne pas se battre ou Namimori, c'était plutôt bon signe. Très bon signe d'après lui. Il aurait pu se mettre à danser mais les voisins le regardaient déjà bizarrement depuis qu'il s'était mis chanter la dernière fois. Il faillit glisser et rigola en pensant que finalement c'était plutôt à lui de faire attention. Attention… Comme s'il en avait besoin, il était Rokudo Mukuro quand même. Et, Rokudo Mukuro ne glisse pas comme un "herbivore" sur de la neige, non mais. Il finit par arriver chez lui, avec l'impression de ne même pas avoir prit le bus… Ah… Il avait oublié de le prendre. Tant pis, au moins la marche c'est bon pour la santé.

Il passa sa soirée à pensée au lendemain et aussi au concourt et à leurs chances de gagner. Il s'en foutait pas mal mais s'ils perdaient, son Kyôya le détesterait plus que jamais. Il se coucha et fit de beaux songes le mettant en scène avec un beau jeune aux cheveux d'ébène, dans des positions plus que tentantes… Ce qui fait qu'il se réveilla plus qu'excité. Sauf qu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'était même pas en état de se donner du plaisir seul. Alors il se rendormit et cette fois son subconscient le laissa tranquille. À son second réveille il était reposer et parfaitement calme au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il décida donc de prendre du bon temps en regardant la télévision. Il commença donc à zapper, ne trouvant aucun programme intéressant. Il allait éteindre la télé lorsqu'il tomba sur les super nanas. "Une fois de plus, le soleil brille sur Townsville, grâce aux Super Nanas!" Alors un fou rire le prit ainsi qu'un léger saignement de nez. Certains disaient qu'il était fou. Ils n'avaient pas forcément tord. Il fallait être atteint pour imaginer Hibari en mode chibi avec une petite cape sur le dos, survolant Namimori, le poing en avant et avec pour phrase de fond "Une fois de plus le soleil brille sur Namimori grâce à Hibari Kyôya." Il finit par se calmer difficilement et alla essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de son nez tout en éteignant la télé. Il se mit à corriger des copies, les dernières de l'année, pour faire passer le temps. Comme d'habitude, c'était satisfaisant. Bon il eu envie de se pendre devant la copie de Sawada mais à part ça… Ça lui plaisait bien. Il était le professeur ayant les meilleurs résultats de l'établissement et c'était plutôt une bonne chose, du point de vue de Kyôya en tout cas.

Il mangea et passa les deux heures qui restaient à corriger les copies… Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui fit remarquer à quel point il neigeait. C'était rare qu'il neige autant, et il espérait que ça ne dissuade pas son élève de venir. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, le garçon était là, à quinze tapante comme prévu. Mukuro sourit et le laissa entrer. Puis ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à travailler, c'était comme d'habitude. À un détail près. Alors que Mukuro taquinait toujours Hibari dès qu'il en avait l'occasion mais ce dernier paraissait tendu, et jetait fréquemment des regards à la fenêtre au lieu de se concentrer complètement à son travail comme il le faisant en temps normal. Puis lorsque les trois heures de cours (ils avaient décidé d'en rajouter une pour pouvoir revoir un peu tout le lendemain) furent finies vers 18h, le plus jeune se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, accompagné du professeur. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à une grande marche de glace. Devant lui la neige se déchainait, une véritable tempête. Comment la neige avait-elle pu atteindre un tel niveau en seulement trois heures ?

" Oya… C'est plutôt embêtant."

Hibari se contenta d'hausser un sourcil sans répondre, il allait enjamber l'obstacle quand un bras agrippa le sien. Se retournant brusquement il jeta un regard méprisant à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

"- Un problème ?

- Oui. Je préfèrerais que tu ne rentres pas chez toi. C'est trop loin et sous une telle tempête c'est réellement dangereux.

- Inquiet ? Cracha méchamment Kyôya, non mais de quoi se mêlait se type.

- Pas pour toi mais pour le concours oui, avec ce temps tu vas soit te faire mal, en te faisant par exemple renversé par une voiture qui ne voyait plus rien ou qui a glissé et perdue le contrôle du véhicule, soit tombé malade. Ou même les deux.

- Vous semblez être très impliquez dans ce concourt.

- Assez oui, répondit rapidement Mukuro. Certes il mentait mais ça le jeune homme n'avait pas à le savoir, et puis oui. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent sinon Kyôya le détesterait définitivement.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il serait plus convenable que tu restes dormir ici cette nuit. C'est plus prudent. J'ai une chambre d'amis et comme ça on pourra réviser plus."

Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui. Oya. On dirait une fille ou un gamin devant ses parents là ! Vous savez lorsqu'il veut un jouet ou des bonbons et qu'il quémande durant une vingtaine de minute "Jeux en avoir, je peux en avoir, je peux en avoir, je peux en avoir" avant de se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde pour bien mettre la honte au pauvre parent qui n'était souvent pas les fils de Rothschild. Mais il n'allait pas se mentir, il voulait vraiment que le brun reste. Pas qu'il s'attende à ce qu'il se passa quelque chose, non pas du tout. Simplement que si Kyôya acceptait, c'était plutôt un bon signe. Et il pourrait aller le regarder dormir. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup. Mais pour ça il fallait que son élève favori accepte et vu la tête de mule que c'était, rien n'était sur.

* * *

_**Note de fin** : Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Hein ? Hein ? *Yeux de Bambi* Oui, je sais, je rêve beaucoup. Çwç Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en penser, même si c'est pour critiquer, ça m'aidera._

_Bisoux tout le monde. _

_Ps : Est-ce que certains pensent comme moi qu'on devrait créer le groupe "Les membres du comité de discipline de Namimori sont des Masochistes" sur Facebook ?_

_Réponse au Reviews :_

_**Manion-chan : **__Merci pour ta review x3 Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu en espérant qu'il en va de même pour celui-ci. Biiisous x3_

_**Aki-Kôhai : **__Owww ! Owww ! Meeerci ! Cette review m'a encore fait mourir de plaisir, à croire que c'est ton but ! xDD Franchement, moi aussi je t'adore. Comment ne pas t'adorer hein ! Et puis tu es passé du côté 6918iste de la force, et c'est parfait ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et tu sais pour le fait que Mukuro ce soit coller à Hibari, je peux te répondre qu'une seule chose : Un prof amoureux qui ne profite pas d'un cours particulier pour attouché son élève, n'est pas un prof amoureux ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te convient ! é.è Gros bisoux x3_

_**Raiu-chan :**__ Merci beaucoup pour tes Reviews ! Et oui Mukuro en prof de maths ça serait parfait et même si on a le niveau de Yamamoto, c'est toujours un bon prétexte pour des cours "Particulier" hein xD ! Sinon je suis contente que l'idée du concourt te plaise, et pour Mukuro qui chante Kufufu en sautillant : *Baveeee* Merci encore et bisoux x3_

**Laure59 : **Hey ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour le moment, et j'espère que ça va continuer o/ Merci Miss, gros bisoux x3

_**J.J Psycho**__: Hey! Thanks for Your reviews again! Mukuro is THE pervert. Unbeatable! Worst than isn't even possible, but we wouldn't love him if he wasn't like that. XDD Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter too, and like Haru would say "See you again desuuu ~" Kiss x3_

_**Ushi-Kôhai : **__Heeey ! Merciii pour ta Review. *Boum* Bon reprenons un air calme et sérieux. Mouais, trop dur xDD Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu *w* Et ce chapitre é.è ? Il te plait ? J'adore aussi Kufufu no Fu *w* Surtout lorsque c'est Lida Toshinobu qui danse xDD Merci encore, j'attends ton sms çwç Bisouuuux x3_

**OyaMoki** : Merci pour ta Review Miss x3 Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. J'attends ton avis pour ce _chapitre (oui) ! Mukuro n'est pas ingénieux ! il est pervers, c'est tout. /PAN/ Encore merci et à bientôt x3_

_**BleachHitsugaya :**__ Hey ! Bienvenue, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de rencontrer une nouvelle personne fan du 6918 ! Et qu'en plus elle aime ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Bisouux_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages sont à Amano Akira._

_**Note :**__ Voici enfin la suite, je pensais pas qu'elle viendrait "si tôt". Mais la voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez je préfère ce chapitre au précédent pour ma part. la suite sera la dans le mois o/_

_Bonne lecture, Darky. _

* * *

Le plus jeune sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis au bout de deux minutes il retira sa jambe de la neige et se dirigea vers le professeur, l'air passablement énerver et boudeur.

"- À priori, je n'ai pas le choix. On finit le chapitre et après je ne veux plus vous voir.

- Je ne t'apporterais pas le repas dans ta chambre, ni le petit déjeuner au lit si c'est que tu veux dire.

- Je peux très bien me nourrir tout seul.

- On mange en même temps. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te fais l'honneur de te faire des cours particuliers sans te faire payer, je t'héberge pour que tu sois sur d'aller au concours. En clair je t'aide à défendre l'honneur de Namimori. J'ai quand même le droit de profiter du fait que pour une fois je ne suis pas seul chez moi pour manger.

- Complexe de solitude ?

- Pas du tout, ça ne me manque pas, mais quand j'en ai l'occasion, je ne dis pas non.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi.

- Tu en es quand même heureux non ? Si tu te débrouille bien on deviendra le meilleur lycée du secteur.

- C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de rester ici.

- Bien, donc on mange ensemble. Je te ferais visiter la maison rapidement après qu'on ait finis de réviser.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête, de plus en plus énervé contre cet herbivore… Et dans un sens moins indifférent à l'offre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il décida de ne pas penser à des choses stupides telles que ça et de se rediriger vers le salon. Ils se remirent au travail et finirent le chapitre rapidement. Une heure et demie. Mukuro lui fit visiter la maison en lui disant qu'il lui préparerait sa chambre après le repas. Il cuisina rapidement un plat simple et ils passèrent à table. Le professeur tenta d'engager la conversation le plus possible mais soit son élève ne répondait pas soit il le faisait en lui disant que ça ne le regardait pas. Un vrai calvaire. Comment il allait faire pour en savoir plus sur lui hein ? Raaah ! Mais en même temps, c'était ça qui lui plaisait chez lui. Son côté froid, différent des autres.

Il ne supportait pas toute ces filles qui le collait, lui faisait la cour ni les mecs qui le faisait d'ailleurs, sauf que les filles c'était encore pire car il était clairement gay. Donc, ça le repoussait plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement qu'il y avait sa petite Chrome pour le sauver d'un dégout profond pour la gente féminine qui menaçait souvent de pointer son nez. Quoi ? Lui ? Misogyne ? Ouais un peu, et alors ? Comme il en avait quelque chose à foutre de votre avis. Il soupira, s'attirant un regard noir de l'autre homme. Et bien quoi ? C'est de sa faute de toute façon.

Ils finirent de manger et Mukuro débarrassa rapidement puis il dit à Hibari qu'il allait prendre sa douche et qu'il ferait son lit pendant que lui prendrait la sienne, c'est-à-dire après. Il ne céda pas à la protestation dont il était le destinataire. Hibari lui résistait, il allait en faire de même. Enfin… À part ça, il n'a pas à résister à beaucoup de choses en faite. Sauf aux coups de Tonfas que parfois l'élève ne parvenait pas à contenir tellement il était agacé par ce stupide professeur.

Le professeur souffla à son alouette de réviser pendant ce temps et fila sous la douche avant d'avoir justement à éviter des coups de tonfas. Une fois à l'intérieur il retira lentement ses vêtements. Il devait prendre le plus de temps possible. Pourquoi ? Pour que Hibari s'impatiente bien sur, Il avait évidement un plan en tête, car ne l'oublions pas, chaque geste de Rokudo Mukuro était calculé. Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau chaude.

Il poussa un long soupire en sentant le liquide brulant s'écouler sur sa peau et détendre tous ses muscles un par un. Il sourit en pensant que décidément cette journée était parfait et pleine de surprise. Rien que de savoir que son Kyôya venait chez lui, même si ce n'est que pour travailler, suffisait à le rendre heureux alors savoir qu'il passerait la nuit dans sa maison à seulement deux chambre de la sienne c'était comme l'un de ses fantasmes qui se réalisait sauf qu'à la fin il ne prendrait pas sauvagement son élève sur son lit, pensa-t-il avec frustration. Enfin. C'était déjà ça.

Il commençait à savonner le corps lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte de la pièce. Il sourit. Son plan marchait à merveille. L'alouette ne devait pas apprécier de devoir autant attendre pour aller se laver. Il se rinça et sortit de la douche. Après avoir pris les précautions nécessaires, il ouvrir à son élève qui commençait à s'impatienter.

" Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir cette po…"

La voix du jeune homme s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit derrière la porte, maintenant ouverte, son professeur avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille qui cachait juste ce qu'elle avait caché et une autre autour du cou, pour empêcher les gouttelettes tomba des cheveux du bleuté, de s'écouler sur le corps déjà mouillé. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cette vision plus qu'alléchante e t aurait surement été victime d'un saignement de nez assez grave. Et… C'était évidement le but. Le résultat fut comme l'avait espéré Mukuro, le japonais ce mit à rougir et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il tourna les talons, bien décidés à ne plus voir ce pervers. Mais le pervers en question ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille, alors il rajouta une courte phrase qui eu pour but d'enfoncer l'adolescent un peu plus.

"- Tu sais… La salle de bain est libre, tu peux y aller.

- Vous y êtes toujours."

L'italien sourit devant l'air boudeur de l'alouette, adorable au passage, et sortit de la salle de bain, en profitant pour le frôler, entrainant au passage, et pour son plus grand plaisir, un frisson sur le corps du plus jeune. C'était plutôt bon signe… parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un frisson de dégoût. Il lui dit qu'il allait s'habiller qu'il préparerait sa chambre après et l'autre ferma la porte, enfin la claqua plutôt. Il fit donc ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes auparavant mais ai bout de cinq minutes, il songea au fait qu'Hibari devait en ce moment être nu, le corps ruisselant, dans sa propre salle de bain. Il décida de chasser l'image quo s'imposait dans son esprit, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour avoir une érection.

Il faisait bien de se changer les idées car trois minutes plus tard, le brun arriva dans sa chambre… habillé comme il l'avait été tout l'après –midi. Mukuro lui lança un regard interrogateur tout en essayant de cacher sa déception pour ne pas avoir vu le jeune homme sortir en serviette comme il l'aurait voulue. Aaaah ! Monde cruel !

"- Je n'ai pas de Pyjama, passez en moi un.

- Kufufu, désolé, je dors en boxer, je n'en ai pas. Mais si tu veux je t'en passe un plus un de mes t-shirt.

- Faites-ça, ordonna Kyôya, agacé."

Mukuro rigola à nouveau, décidément son alouette était trop mignonne ! Il avait eu d mal a ne pas rajouter " de toute façon, il sera trop grand pour toi" mais il était sur que le manieur de Tonfas n'aurait pas apprécié un commentaire sur sa taille. Il partit donc chercher le sous-vêtement et le t-shirt. Une fois qu'il les eut donnés à son élève, il sortit, enfin se fit éjecter, le temps qu'il se soit changé. Lorsque ce fut fait, il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre d'amis pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il dut cependant très agréablement surpris de voir à quel point le brun pouvait être sexy dans ses affaires. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. Mais il le réprima rapidement avant que l'alouette le voit. Ça serait, comment dire, fâcheux si ses désirs étaient découverts maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt il le savait. Il finit d'installer le lit et partit en souhaitant bonne nuit à son Kyôya qui répondit par un marmonnement indistinct.

La nuit parut longue à Mukuro. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir le japonais dormir parce qu'il devait être magnifique avec le visage apaisé, il n'en doutait pas. Il tentait de résister à cette tentation, à cette idée bien trop alléchante. Il regardait l'heure défilée, lentement, très lentement. Il voyait passer chaque minute sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Puis au bout de quatre heures de cette torture, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il voulait.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se leva et le plus discrètement possible se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait son alouette au bois dormant. Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta. Il approcha lentement sa main de la poigné et tout aussi lentement il fit coulisser la porte. Heureusement, elle ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Alors enfin, il pu le voir. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Son élève était dans une position plus qu'attirante. Il avait repoussé les couvertures au niveau de ses jambes qu'il avait enroulées autour du tissu, son T-shirt était légèrement remonté, laissant apparaître le bas de son ventre, dévoilant sa peau pâle et ô combien appétissante. Il semblait avoir chaud et parfois son corps esquissait un mouvement.

Devant tant de vulnérabilité, Mukuro eu du mal à ne pas aller dévorer la peau de nacre qui était offerte à ses yeux, beaucoup de mal. Il resta ainsi longtemps, se battant à l'intérieur pour ne pas céder. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de partir mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est seulement lorsque son esprit fatigué, commença à divaguer sur les milliers de choses qu'il pourrait faire au brun et qu'il sentit la chaleur de tout son corps refluer vers son entrejambe qu'il décidé de partir pour de bon pour éviter le massacre qui risquait sans aucun doute de se produire s'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement de cette chambre. Alors il retourna se coucher mais le sommeil ne le prit pas. Parce que les images de son alouette dans une telle position emplissaient son esprit et que la seule compagnie qu'il pouvait espérer était sa propre main. Et qu'importe le nombre de caresse qu'elle infligeait à son sexe, ce n'était pas suffisant. Au bout de quelques heures, enfin, il parvint à s'endormir.

"Debout."

Hm ? Une voix, froide, sèche et pourtant tellement belle. Il la reconnue immédiatement évidement. Car c'était celle de son Kyôya. Aucun doute possible. Quel agréable rêve. Ou réveille ? Non rêve. Joueur, il ouvrit les yeux et vit juste devant son lit, le japonais toujours en "pyjama" qui affichait une moue contrarier.

"Allez faire à manger j'ai faim."

Le tonfas pointé sur lui fit sourire le professeur. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce rêve. Les détails étaient trop précis. C'est pour cette raison (et aussi car s'il s'était agis d'un rêve, le jeune homme aurait été dans son lit et pas devant) qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la douce réalité qui s'imposai à lui. Kyôya était bien, là, devant lui, avec un pour pyjama un de ses t-shirts, en train de lui demander de lui faire à manger car il avait faim pace qu'il était… 10h30 du matin. S'il n'avait pas trouvé son alouette si adorable à ce moment-même il l'aurait surement déjà envoyé balader. Cependant il se leva pour faire le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il se rappela d'un détail que l'alouette avait aussi remarqué si on en croit la couleur de ses joues. Il n'était qu'en boxer.

S'amusant une fois de plus de la réaction du plus jeune, il fit comme si ça ne lui posait aucun problème et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'il passa à côtés de son élève, ce dernier l'arrêta. Mais malheureusement pour le plus âgé, ce ne fut pas en lui agrippant le bras comme il l'aurait voulu mais bien en lui plantant un de ses Tonfas sous la gorge. Mukuro se dit qu'il fallait mieux ça plutôt qu'il lui casser le bras, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arrivé s'il lui avait prit.

"- Habillez-vous d'abords.

- Oya ~ Tu es vraiment coincé Hibari.

- L'exhibitionnisme est interdit, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Surtout devant un élève."

Mukuro rigola et s'habilla devant son Kyôya qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé. Il proposa à l'autre homme de lui prêter un pantalon et un nouveau t-shirt. Ce dernier accepta avec une moue boudeuse, et adorable même si ce n'était pas forcément voulu. Après qu'ils eu mangé le petit déjeuner tant attendue par l'un et préparé par l'autre, Mukuro retourner se reposer car de toute façon il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'alouette pour faire la conversation.

Hibari lui lisait un des milliers de livres qui peuplaient la bibliothèque du bleuté. On ne l'aurait peut-être pas cru mais ce dernier était friend de Roman policier ou fantastique et même à plus grande surprise du plus jeune, de Romance. Effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Roméo et Juliette en au moins, trois exemplaire, pour ce qu'il avait pu voir, chez son professeur. lorsqu'il fut l'heure, ils mangèrent à nouveau ensemble et Hibari dut avouer que c'était vraiment très bon et que l'Ananas se débrouillait très bien en cuisine. Mais il pouvait toujours crever pour qu'il le lui dise.

Le repas se déroulait dans le silence, uniquement interrompu par les quelques tentatives de Mukuro pour lance la conversation. Tentative bien évidement détruite par l'alouette. Et finalement ils se mirent au travail. Les révisions leur prirent toute leur attention car il fallait être sur que Hibari avait bien tout retenue et tout comprit; Ce qui fi qu'ils ne remarquèrent que la tempête s'étaient arrêté que lorsqu'ils eurent finit les révisions. Le niveau de la neige était plutôt haut mais il était hors de question que le concours soit annulé juste à cause des intempéries. Enfaite il était hors de question que le concours soit annulé tout cours.

Alors le brun se saisit de son téléphone et appela toutes les personnes de sont répertoire mis à part ses parents, c'est-à-dire tout le lycée de Namimori pour qu'ils dégagent les routes. Non seulement de Namimori, mais aussi de toutes les villes participant au concours et évidement, mis à part quelques abrutis suicidaires, tout le monde se mit au travail. Comme il était (enfin) temps de partir pour le Japonais, il salua brièvement l'Italien et s'en alla.

Mukuro poussa un long soupir de découragement… les cours particuliers étaient maintenant finis et son Kyôya n'était toujours pas fou amoureux de lui. Bon, dans un sens, il pouvait s'estimer heureux, il était la personne qui avait le plus parlé à l'alouette de tout le lycée, peut-être même du monde, même si ce n'était souvent que pour les maths. Il avait en plus pu manger seul à seul avec lui et le brun avait même passé la nuit dans sa maison. Résultat : il avait pu admirer son visage pendant qu'il dormait, ce n'était pas négligeable !

Et puis. Il était maintenant sur qu'il ne laissait pas l'alouette indifférente. C'est vrai, il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son torse, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas avec d'autre. Effectivement, il n'avait pas rougit lorsqu'il était allé mordre à mort les membres du club de Natation qui dégradaient les locaux de l'école alors qu'ils étaient tous en maillot de bain et ils n'avaient pas cillé lorsqu'il avait vu par hasard le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi, alors qu'il était très bien bâtit, contrairement au copain de ce dernier qui s'était littéralement jeté dessus. Comment le professeur savait-il ça ? … Et bien… parfois… lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire… il aimait bien surveiller son élève. Enfin bref, au moins, au moins comme ça, il était sur que le japonais ne s'intéressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il sourit, au moins, il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Puis il poussa un soupir vivement le lendemain soir.

OoOoO

"-Alors, stressé Hibari ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous raconter ? Je vais gagner.

- Kufufu, je n'en doute pas, après tout je suis ton professeur."

Hibari poussa un soupir devant la prétention du dit Professeur, même s'il n'était pas mieux de ce côté-là. Evidement qu'il allait gagner. Même s'il avait pensé tous les participants à mort en faisant accuser l'en d'entre eux. Ça aurait été simple, il aurait frappé chacun des participants jusqu'à les envoyer à l'hôpital sauf un, en les menaçant de les tuer s'ils parlaient et il battrait à mort le "coupable" en tant que "légitime défense" car il était le prochain sur la liste. Mais c'était une solution non seulement pour les faibles mais qui en plus aurait Salie l'honneur de Namimori. En plus d'être totalement inutile, car de toute façon, il allait gagner.

"Tu veux peut-être un massage pour te détendre ?"

Il allait mordre à mort cet Ananas pervers. Il n'était pas tendu, et s'il l'était, c'était uniquement de sa faute à ce type car il jouait avec ses nerfs déjà pas très solides. Il lui lança un regard qui prédisait mille morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres ce qui fit rire l'Italien. Adorable. Le concours commencerait dans une demi-heure et il comptait bien la passée avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Mais à priori, les dieux n'étaient pas de cet avis. On frappa à la porte et un des organisateurs du concours pénétra dans la pièce. Il tendit une house au plus jeune en lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la tenue obligatoire pour le concours puis il sortit, laissant à nouveau l'élève seul avec son professeur. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si opposé à cet idée finalement les Dieux. Mukuro s'attendait à se faire sortir d'un instant à l'autre, mais à sa grande surprise, l'alouette se mit dos à lui et commença à se déshabiller lentement, dévoilant de plus en plus de peau. De cette peau qui lui avait tant fait envie il y a deux nuits de ça.

Merde. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Mais il ne bougea pas, trop captivé et se remercia d'avoir mit un t-shirt long. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à l'alouette mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il reluquait le corps dévoilé avec une avidité mal dissimulée. Le problème ? Il mourrait d'envie de sauter sur son élève et de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, contre le mur. Merde ! Il fallait qu'il se calme. Self-control. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Et l'autre qui restait là, à ne rien faire, à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. En faite, la seule chose qu'il savait en ce moment précis, c'est que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait craquer. Heureusement le brun commença à se rhabiller, tout aussi lentement. Il ne le savait peut-être pas, mais lui aussi jouait avec ses nerfs. Le japonais se retourna alors qu'il reboutonnait toujours sa chemise. Troublant encore plus le pauvre italien qui n'avait rien fait de mal –oupas.

" Si je gagne, et je vais gagner, je veux un combat contre vous."

Mukuro ouvrit grand les yeux, ce qui le fit légèrement sortir de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. C'est-à-dire, l'esprit à mille kilomètre de là où il devrait se trouver et le corps bouillant d'envie. Il voulait se battre contre lui ? Heu ? Comment savait-il ça ? Enfin ça n'était qu'un détail. Cette demande fit sourire le professeur. Si Hibari demandait un combat c'est que le niveau était assez haut pour mériter qu'il le demande sinon il se contentait de frapper sans demander l'avis du pauvre herbivore. Le plus vieux le savait que trop bien.

"Gagne d'abords."

Hibari fit un sourire carnassier, pendant qu'il boutonnait le dernier bouton de sa veste. Il n'aimait pas cette tenue. Pas du tout. Il voulait représenter Namimori dans l'uniforme de l'école pas dans une tenue n'ayant rien à voir. Il poussa un soupir. Mukuro le regarda étonner. Qu'arrivait-il à son Kyôya ? Il regarda l'heure. Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes. Comment était-ce possible ? Le brun n'avait pas pu mettre autant de temps à se déshabiller et à se rhabiller, non ? Toujours troublé il songea que malgré son intention de rester avec le brun, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps enfermer avec lui dans une si petite pièce après ce qui venait de se passer. Il tourna les talons.

"Je vais rejoindre Fran dans les gradins, il voulait voir comment tu allais te…je cite : "planter, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arrivé puisqu'il s'agit d'un élève de Rokudo-sama.""

L'élève en question qui se doutait bien que le garçon aux cheveux verts n'avait pas dit Rokudo-sama mais plutôt Pineapple-sensei, aurait pu s'amuser de la moquerie qui était clairement faite contre le pervers qui lui faisait face, s'il ne s'était pas agis d'une critique à son égard. Mais il passa outre pour une fois, pour poser une question qui le préoccupait depuis longtemps.

"- Qui c'est pour vous, ce Fran ?

- Oya ~ jaloux de ne pas avoir l'exclusivité de ma personne ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Rien. Pourquoi tu veux savoir.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Lesquels ?

- pourquoi devrais-je vous les donner ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

- J'n'en sais rien.

- On ne va pas aller loin à ce rythme.

- Répondez alors.

- Bien… On a encore un peu de temps. Hum disons que Fran est une "victime" tu dois le savoir.

- Oui.

- Bien, donc ça fait environ un an que je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs en train de se faire tabasser par ce Belphégor, soit disant qu'il serait un prince ou un truc du genre. Enfin bref je l'ai arrêté. Puis j'allais en parler au proviseur mais Fran m'a arrêtez, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'en plus ça ne servait à rien vu que Belphégor est l'ami de Xanxus le fils du Dirlo.

- Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que vous dénonciez Belphégor ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit même si ce n'est pas très dur à deviner.

- Je vois. Et que c'est-il passer ensuite ?

- Bien, je lui ai dit de venir me parler quand il en avait besoin, ce qu'il fait donc. Seulement il n'a aucune reconnaissance… Je ne dis pas que j'encourage Belphégor à le taper, mais je peux comprendre. Cet air indifférent et toutes ses insultes dissimulés, c'est insupportables. Mais bon, au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Si vous le dites."

Mukuro sourit, il était évidement que la seule chose qui avait intéressé Hibari dans cette histoire c'était le lien qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. C'était bon signe, non ? Il tourna à nouveau les talons et partit voir Fran comme il l'avait dit plus tôt mais dans il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la pièce et murmura :

" Fais de ton mieux, Kyôya, j'ai envie de me battre contre toi."

Puis il partit, ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à une vingtaine de mètres qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait appelé son élève par son prénom. Merde. Pourvue qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire, il allait avoir du mal à s'expliquer sinon. Mais à force de penser à l'alouette en tant que "son Kyôya" il avait finit par se laisser avoir. Il soupira. L'autre prendrait peut-être ça pour une nouvelle tentative pour le provoquer. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non. Il continua néanmoins sa route et trouva rapidement Fran qui, à son étonnement, était accompagné de Chrome. Parfois il se disait que ça aurait mieux value pour le jeune homme, qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais bon, sur ce point il n'avait rien à dire, puisqu'après tout, son rôle dans l'histoire c'était d'écouter.

Il leur sourit et s'installa à leur côté, remarquant au passage qu'il y avait une vingtaine d'autre élève de Namimori venue encouragé l'alouette, puis demanda de ses nouvelles à sa petite Chrome. Elle allait bien, les filles du Kokuyo Gang, et même les mecs, avaient arrêtés de l'insulter et ne tentait plus de lui soutirer des informations. Il savait que si elle restait dans ce groupe c'était parce qu'elle était intéressée par un abruti. Joshima Ken. Un comportement animal. Et détestable envers elle, enfin seulement quand il y avait des gens avec lui. Sinon il se montrait très gentil et plutôt maladroit. Enfin d'après ce que lui racontait la jeune fille.

Le changement brusque du jeun de lumière le surprit. Le concours allait commencer. Déjà il voyait la dizaine de candidat monter sur le plateau et s'installer à la place qu'on leur avait désignée. Puis il le vit, son élève à lui. À sa plus grande surprise, il leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne s'étonna bien sur pas du fait qu'il les ait repéré aussi facilement, quand on est assit à côtés de quelqu'un aux cheveux verts… On est très facilement repérable, et puis surement qu'un ananas se remarque aussi au milieu de la foule, lui murmura Fran comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ça faisait un moment qu'il savait pour l'attirance de son professeur pour Hibari, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Mukuro reporta son attention sur le candidat qu'il avait formé. L'animateur du concours faisait la présentation des candidats. Tous des troisièmes années, forcément, il n'avait pas un Rokudo Mukuro comme professeur, ni un Hibari Kyôya comme élève pour l'un apprendre et l'autre retenir et comprendre tout un programme en seulement deux mois. Et sûrement que personne n'envisageait cela possible si on en croyait les rires qui retentirent quand l'alouette se fit présenté comme un élève de deuxième année. Mukuro entendit même quelqu'un souffler à côté de lui que cette année Namimori était tombé bien bas. Ce fut au tour du bleuté de rigoler. Ils verront bien de toute façon. Hibari devait se dire la même chose si on en croyait le sourire carnassier qui ornait ses lèvres.

Et effectivement, dès la première question, Hibari était le premier à buzzer. Des sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres des participants et du publiques. Ils attendaient impatiemment qu'il se trompe pour pouvoir rire et montrer que ce concours était sérieux; En effet, persuadés qu'Hibari n'avait pas le niveau, ils pensaient que Namimori avait juste envoyé un élève comme ça sans être intéressée le moins du monde par le résultat. S'ils savaient à quel point ils se trompaient. Ils s'en rendirent d'ailleurs compte lorsque le jeune homme donna la bonne réponse, son visage reflétant un ennuie profond.

Tous étaient étonnés, mise à part ceux de Namimori qui connaissaient assez le brun pour savoir qu'il ne perdait jamais rien, car même si les premières questions étaient simples mais celle-ci traitait quand même d'un élément du programme de troisième année. EN fait le concours se passait en deux étapes, un quizz où il fallait faire preuve de rapidité et plusieurs QCM toutes les dix questions. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes de combattant, Hibari était doué d'une très grande rapidité et il battait les autres participants sur ce points, et pas que sur ce point d'ailleurs.

Les dix premières questions intervertissaient les bases des programmes des trois années et Hibari répondit à toutes. Il réussit très bien le QCM et continua à enchainer les questions durant plusieurs séries. Les autres participants comprirent qu'ils devaient se rabattre sur les CCM vers la 45 e question, car pour le moment, il n'y en avait a qu'un seul qui avait pu répondre car Hibari avait très légèrement hésité sur la réponse à donné. Et ça continuait ainsi jusqu'au bout si l'on met à part les quelques questions de fin auxquelles l'adolescent ne pu répondre car elles traitaient de quelques petits trucs qu'ils avaient vu que brièvement avec son professeur.

L'issue du concours ne fut une surprise pour tout le monde, dans un sens et une énorme dans un autre. Il était évident que ce Hibari Kyôya, élève de seconde année à Namimori, avait gagné, et de loin, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible, car comme dit plus tôt… il n'était qu'en seconde année ! Lors de la remise des récompenses, l'animateur demanda à Hibari s'il voulait dire un mot; Mukuro, ainsi que les autres élèves de son lycée regardèrent l'homme avec amusement. Hibari parlé ? Haha. Que c'est drôle. Surtout devant un tel troupeau d'Herbivore ! Mais à leur plus grand étonnement, le brun prit le micro et souffla une phrase courte, dans le but d'ancrer quelque chose dans le cerveau des herbivores en question –tant est qu'ils en aient un.

"Namimori est la meilleur."

La vingtaine d'élève – Mukuro, Fran et Chrome non comprit – se leva et poussa des cris d'acclamation mais ce rassirent bien vite devant le regard glacial du candidat. Ils étaient heureux mais pas suicidaire. Pas comme le présentateur qui encouragé par la prise de parole de l'alouette lui posa une nouvelle question :

"- Alors, dites-nous, Hibari-San, quel est votre secret ?

- De quoi vous parlez, lança Hibari, d'une voix glaciale.

- Et bien, comment avait vous fait pour apprendre tout le programme de troisième année ? Demanda le présentateur, nullement refroidi.

- …

- C'EST GRÂCE À ROKUDO-SENSEI ! S'écria une Fille dans le publique, en désignant son idole du doigt."

Il s'agissait de Maddy Maury, ou M.M. Une lumière fut dirigée vers le visage du professeur et on lui demanda de rejoindre le plateau, pas que l'idée de s'exposer lui déplaise mais son Kyôya risquait de le tuer s'il lui brisait sa minutes de gloire. Seulement, Fran murmura qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Pineapple hair aurait peur de monter sur scène. Alors Mukuro se leva, c'était soit ça, soit il tuait son élève devant tout le monde (et il fallait mieux évité) soit continuait de subir les moqueries de Fran. Une fois à côté du présentateur, celui-ci le félicita pour son excellent travail.

"Kufufu, le mérite revient surtout à Hibari. Parce qu'apprendre tout un programme en deux mois ce n'est pas une chose aisé mais tout retenir et tout comprendre l'ai encore moins."

Le présentateur approuva fortement et se tourna pour féliciter à nouveau Hibari mas se rendit compte qu'il était déjà partit, ce qui fit rire Mukuro qui partit à son tour sous le regard pleins d'incompréhension du pauvre homme. Il rejoint le brun dans les coulisses pour le féliciter; Quelques minutes plus tard le directeurs vain à leurs rencontre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et un énorme sourire au lèvres.

" Merci ! merci ! merci ! Merci énormément vous deux, grâce à vous nous sommes désormais le meilleur lycée du secteur ! Et en plus grâce au magnifique score de Hibari-San, nous avons reçut une bourses plus qu'alléchante - il eut un regard plein de désir - qui va évidemment nous permettre ce comité de Discipline dont vous nous aviez parler Hibari-San, dont vous serez le chef évidement ! Et bien sur pour vous féliciter de votre très bon travail Rokudo-San, vous aurez une jolie prime, en plus du dédommagement pour les heures supplémentaire."

Evidement les deux étaient plus que satisfait par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, l'un serait préfet du lycée et l'autre riche, que demander de plus. Une nuit avec son Kyôya, songea Mukuro. Enfin une nuit à coucher avec son Kyôya, il y a prescription quand même. Le directeur indiqua à Hibari que le comité ouvrirait à la prochaine rentrée et qu'il avait les vacances pour trouver les membres. Il laissa à nouveau le professeur et son élève seul. Aucun ne parlait , il se contentait de se regarder. Il y avait une sorte de tension entre les deux mais rien d'animal, ni rien de ressemblant. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Mukuro avança légèrement, s'attendant à ce que le brun recule mais il ne fit rien, alors il avança encore un peu, heureux de l'immobilité du brun. Il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus, lentement mais surement, comme s'il apprivoisait un petit animal effrayé.

Et, alors que leurs corps se touchaient presque, tout s'arrêta. La scène défila au ralentit sous les yeux de l'Ananas. Une des élèves qui étaient venues assistés au concours s'était jetée dans les bras d'Hibari et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire (même si au ralentit sa prend du temps), s'était retrouvé la tête par terre, avec un bras cassé. Mukuro remercia intérieurement les dieux de l'avoir arrêté avant qu'il n'embrasse le jeune homme, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Un cri de terreur parcourut le groupe d'élève qui, ayant comprit ce qu'il risquait à s'approcher du brun, se dirigèrent tous vers le bleuté, le félicitant à ne plus en pouvoir. Mukuro était même presque sur que l'une ou l'en d'entre eux lui avait touché les fesses. Il rabâchait sans cesses que comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, le mérite revenait surtout à Hibari.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ses "admirateurs" il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il souffla tout de même un dernier mot à Hibari :

" Pour ta récompense, ça sera pendant les vacances."

Evidement il parlait du combat même s'il aurait préféré donné une autre "récompense" à son alouette. Il arriva au parking et monta dans sa voiture. Il y resta quelque temps sans rien faire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes ? Pourquoi avait-il tenté d'embrasser son élève alors que ça aurait surement tout gâché et pourquoi lui n'avait pas bougé ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait laissé faire ? Ou non ? Mais il repensa au traitement auquel avait eu le droit la jeune fille… Et frissonna. Et puis il y avait un autre détail : Hibari avait gagner, le concours était fini, tout comme les cours particuliers. Et donc ses heures seuls avec Hibari. Et ça le faisait chier, vraiment. Putain. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à le séduire en deux mois? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassé quand il en avait l'occasion ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il s'accroche ? Pourquoi était-il aussi con parfois.

Il n'en savait rien. Enfaite à cet instant précis Mukuro savait deux chose : il avait faillit embrassé son Kyôya et il ne le verrait plus en dehors des cours. Et c'était tout simplement intolérable ! Il devait trouver une autre façon de le voir et une qui n'impliquait pas un combat parce qu'à part cette fois là, il n'y aurait aucune sympathie. Il démarra enfin la voiture, il serait mieux chez lui pour réfléchir.

* * *

_**Note de fin :**__ Voilà c'est finis pour ce chapitre mais je vous rassure, Mukuro va évidemment trouvé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Telle est la question ~ À bientôt en tout cas (:_

_**Note 2 :**__ J'ai créer le groupe dont je vous ai parler dans le chapitre précédent, n'hésitez pas à le rejoindre (le nom n'est pas le même parce qu'il n'y avait pas la place) et à m'ajouter dans vos amis (en précisant qui vous êtes quand même) Je suis l'administratrice du groupe o/_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Aki-Kôhai :**__ Oi ! Merci pour ta review ! x3 C'est trop gentil Mais franchement j'écris pas "aussi bien", c'est simple comme style. J'ai adoré le jeu de mot avec Jeune fille en fleur et déflorer xDDD ! Mais non ça devenait pas ridicule çwç Tu sais que j'aime quand tu pars dans tes délires sans que rien ne t'arrêtes (comme le coup des tirets xDD) Merci encore en tout cas, bisou Kôhai x3_

_**Manion-chan**__ : Merci aussi à toi pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ! J'ai créer le groupe sur facebook, je t'y ai déjà invité (:_

_**Laure59 :**__ La réponse est ouiiii ! pardon pour le sadisme çwç ! Voilà ne me tuez pas éè ! Je t'ai ajouté sur Fb j'attend que tu m'accepte o/ Et oui … Les membres du comité de discipline sont vraiment maso de vouloir suivre Hibari… Tu vois le traitement qu'il inflige à Kusakabe, t'as peur xDD_

_**HalcyonBird**__** :**__ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà enfin la réponse tant voulue xDD *Lambo-saaan* Moi aussi je suis pour la réalisation des fantasmes de Mukuro mais pas dans ce chapitre (a) En tout cas pour ton : Yes you can moi je dis : MUKURO PRESIDEEENT o/ Merci encore en tout cas (:_

_**Kuro-chan :**__ Heey, merci pour cette review ! je suis contenet que cette fiction te plaise. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir Mukuro en prof de maths parce que là j'ai plutôt Reborn version moche et vieux… çwç Tu verrais le sourire qu'il fais quand il me rend mes 7/20… Enfin bref xD Finalement cette tempête a eu raison de l'entêtement d'Hibaba o/ Et nous on s'en plaint pas /PAN/ Pour Mukuro sans rien dévoilà, ou presque rien, oui il va bientôt arrêter de ne faire que regarder son élève. Déjà j'ai eu du mal a ne pas les faire s'embrasser ou au moins se prendre dans les bras, mais il faut pas ! J'ai un plan à respecter çwç xD Merci beaucoup en tout, a bientôt j'espère._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

_**Note :** Oya o/ Je pensait poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus vite mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses imprévues à faire et j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à terminer rapidement. Résultat ? J'ai loupé l'anniversaire de Mukuro ;w; Shame on me. Pardon, pardon ! Enfin, sinon, pour une fois, je poste assez rapidement… Plus que d'habitude quoi xDDD J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Une semaine. Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'il ne le voyait que durant les cours et qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'interroger autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire comprendre Hibari qu'il l'aimait en l'interrogeant trop souvent alors qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il connaissait les réponses parfaitement. En plus, il doit s'occuper de vérifier le niveau des autres élèves, parce qu'avant même d'être amoureux il était professeur et même s'il était sadique il ne voulait pas être la cause de lacune pour ses élèves. Sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il était en manque. En manque de Kyôya, qui était devenue comme une drogue. Sa drogue à lui. Et il souffrait énormément des effets du sevrage. Plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter en tout cas.

Il savait qu'il devait absolument trouver un moyen de revoir son élève seul à seul comme avant, parce qu'à ce rythme là il allait bientôt craquer et risquait de violer son aimé en plein milieu d'un cours et bien sur, il fallait éviter à tout prix que ça arrive. Pas à cause de son rôle de prof, non, au fond, ça il s'en foutait. Non s'il fallait éviter une telle chose c'était à cause du fait que son Kyôya risquait de ne pas apprécier et que ça détruirait tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire. Alors il se creusait les méninges, passait des nuits blanches à chercher, chercher et chercher et pourtant rien ne lui venait. Qu'importe le temps qu'il y passait, les plans qu'il élaborait, rien n'était suffisant. Soit trop dangereux, soit irréaliste.

La tête entre les mains, il était assis à son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle entièrement vide. Comme lors des cours particuliers avec son alouette. Sauf que cette fois, il était définitivement seul. Et dans sa tête défilaient des images de lui et du jeune homme, les corps dénudées se mêlant l'un à l'autre sur l'une des tables présentes. Il se leva d'un coup. Merde. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Et vite. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers le toit réservé aux enseignants. Tout dans son attitude laissé affirmer qu'il était serein et joyeux pourtant à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire, il bouillonnait et était plus affolé qu'il ne l'avait jamais.

Il se sentait con. D'être tombé amoureux d'un élève, parce qu'à cause de ça, il ne pouvait parler de ses problèmes à personnes, sauf peut-être à Fran, mais il a déjà assez de problème comme ça. Et puis, être amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais été avant de rencontrer l'alouette. Les gens ne méritaient pas qu'il s'attache à eux. Dans un sens, il était comme le manieur de Tonfa, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux forts. Et pour être fort, Hibari l'était. Peut-être trop pour tomber amoureux. Dans un sens, pensa Mukuro, c'était sa seul faiblesse. Il soupira, de toute façon, il l'aimait et n'était pas près de l'oublier alors pour éviter de péter un câble il avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose. Alors tandis qu'il marchait il cherchait encore et encore un moyen d'avoir son Kyôya, seul à seul. Il était entièrement plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, la solution qu'il cherchait lui fut donnée par l'un de ses collègues.

" Gokudera, Yamamoto, l'exhibition est interdite ici ! Su vous voulez vous embrassez, faites le chez vous ! Pour que vous compreniez, vous viendrez ce soir en retenu."

MAIS OUI ! VOILÀ ! C'était ça ! IL lui suffisait de mettre des heures de colles à son Kyôya, chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, en comptant aujourd'hui évidement, puis… ce serait les vacances. Il retient un rire lorsqu'il entendit Yamamoto demander à son copain s'il voulait passer chez lui lors de la pause déjeuner, faisant soupirer l'autre professeur de dépitation. C'était à se demande s'il ne le faisait pas exprès ou s'il était vraiment idiot à ce point. Enfin bref, il avait un plan maintenant et plus qu'une semaine pour séduire le brun, ensuite, ce serait fini. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se mit à suivre discrètement son élève favori durant toute la journée. Ce n'est qu'une heure avant la fin des cours qu'il trouva un prétexte pour lui mettre une heure de colle. Effectivement, il le trouva en train de mordre à mort un autre élève pour une raison qui lui était obscure (et dont il s'en fichait carrément). Il arrêta donc le jeune homme en soupirant.

"Kufufu, Hibari, tu n'es pas encore chef du comité de discipline, si un élève ne respecte pas les règles, c'est aux professeurs de s'en charger. Donc, tu es collé, ce soir après les cours."

Hibari lâcha sa proie en le lançant par terre avec dédain, et sans plus de considération pour les deux hommes, il tourna les talons et partit. Ce type… Il allait le tuer. Oser le coller ? Jamais aucun professeur n'avait osé. Mukuro lui de son côté jubilait, il était aux anges. Il allait de nouveau passer une heure seul à seul avec lui. Lalalala. Bonheur. Un sourire de pure joie naquît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il retournait vers sa salle de cours mais il l'effaça bien vite car il avait justement cours avec son alouette juste après et qu'il valait mieux éviter qu'elle voit à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir collé. Parce que soit elle se tromperait sur ses attentions, pensant que c'est uniquement pour bien le faire chier, soit elle devinerait parfaitement ces dernières et il fallait à tout éviter que ça arrive. En clair, rien de ce qu'il ressortirait de cette découverte, ne serait bon. Et puis, le baiser qu'il avait faillit lui donner la semaine précédente risquait de l'avoir mit sur la voie. Il devait faire attention.

Finalement l'heure tant attendue arriva et Hibari quitta sa place pour s'installer devant le bureau comme durant les cours particuliers (ne retenant aucunement les regards meurtrier destiné à son "tant aimé" professeur) pendant que la salle se vidait. Des murmures parcouraient le troupeau. Les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient "Rokudo-sensei" "collé" "Hibari-sama" et "suicidaire". À priori eux aussi étaient très étonné, mais les affaires d'Hibari-sama ne les regardaient pas.

Une fois seul, Mukuro ferma la porte et s'installa à son bureau. Il leva la tête vers son élève qui le regardait. Il plongea donc son regard dans le sien, les faisant se regarder les yeux dans les yeux durant cinq bonnes minutes, sans rien dire, sans lâcher prise. On aurait presque dit qu'un lien invisible les reliait par ce regard. Au premier abord, il pouvait sembler animal et pleins de tension mais en vérité, il était seulement plein d'interrogation et d'incompréhension? Les deux hommes cherchaient des réponses à leurs questions dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, le brun posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue, franchement, laissant tomber les apparences, abandonnant son indifférence, car après tout, la réponse pourrait être décisive.

"- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir collé aujourd'hui et pas avant ?

- J'avais peur de te manquer, répondit le Professeur, cynique."

Hibari soupira, dépité. Ce type, même pas capable d'être sincère, même dans un moment pareil. Et bien… C'est son choix. Lui avait fait le sien. Il l'avait dit la réponse serait décisive. Il n'aimait pas être aussi bien avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un en question n'est pas un herbivore, il 'n'aimait pas voir des moments pareil justement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était contre les règles et barrières qu'il s'était instauré depuis qu'il était enfant.

" Il n'y a pas de risques. D'ailleurs ce soir, c'est la dernière fois. Je ne viendrais plus."

Etant donné que son regard était encore plongé dans celui de Mukuro, il vit sans aucune difficulté le sien s'assombrir et un air légèrement peiné se peindre sur son visage. Oui c'était finit il n'appréciait pas de servir de jouet à ce typer, parce qu'il savait que c'était ça. Ce prof sadique prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui. C'était forcément ça sinon ? Mukuro lui, tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Il ne viendrait plus ? … Ce qui signifiait que… C'était sa dernière heure alors. Putain. Il se leva brusquement, rompant l'échange et donna une série d'exercice à son élève puis ne dit plus un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute façon c'était peine perdue. Comment pourrait-il faire en moins d'une heure ce qu'il n'a pas réussit à faire en deux mois ? C'était impossible, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. En faite, il aurait du se résigner lorsque l'heure sonna et que son élève se leva pour partir, sans aucune considération pour sa personne.

Pourtant, alors que Hibari était déjà près de la porte, il céda à l'une de ses pulsions. Il saisit le bras du jeune homme, l'amena à lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main glissa dans la chevelure brune pour accentuer le baiser et sa langue s'introduit dans la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Il l'embrassa plusieurs minutes avec passion. Hibari ne le repoussait pas mais ne répondait pas non plus. Puis, l'alouette saisit les poignés du plus vieux et les plaqua contre le torse de celui-ci. Il lui lança un regard plus interrogateur que méchant et partit, laissant en plan le professeur qui regrettait déjà son geste. Ce dernier tomba à terre, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait embrassé, il avait embrassé son Kyôya et s'était prit un refus, pas méchant mais un refus quand même. Que faire putain ? Il resta dans cette position, perdu dans ses pensées durant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux avec espoir. C'était Fran. Certes ce n'était pas son Kyôya, mais au moins il n'était pas seul.

Hibari lui était furieux. À la fois contre son sale professeur pervers et contre lui-même. C'était donc un Hibari doublement énervé qui déambulait dans les rues, et c'était terrifiant. C'est pour cette raison que les passants s'éloignaient, effrayés, de sa personne tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Les relations prof-élèves sont interdites ! Il le savait non ? Alors pourquoi cet enfoiré l'avait embrassé ? Il voulait mourir ou quoi ? Il n'en avait pas marre de jouer avec lui ?

Enfin dans un sens, lui ne pouvait rien dire car il ne l'avait pas repoussé… Enfin pas directement quoi. En faite… il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : qu'il l'ait embrassé, qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé ou qu'il ait aimé ça. En faite les trois étaient intolérables et demain il règlerait son compte à cet Ananas obsédé comme il aurait du le faire il y a une demi-heure. Arrivé chez lui, il décida de ne pas penser à cet homme, de toute façon, il avait trop de choses à faire avec le futur comité de discipline et Namimori pour continuer à ce préoccupé de ça… Même s'il y avait de quoi.

Le lendemain, l'alouette attendait l'heure de mathématiques avec impatience. Il avait hâte d'avoir une petite "discussion" avec l'autre pervers. Il lui ferait avouer pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Mais à sa grande surprise et déception, ce n'était pas Rokudo-sensei mais une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, qui les fit s'assoir. Elle devait être belle, vu les sifflements qui retentirent, venant des garçons de la classe. Hibari ne prêtant jamais attention au physique des femmes, ne pouvait pas juger de sa beauté, il passa donc le physique et arriva au règlement. Il se leva donc en foudroyant les élèves du regard et dit d'une voix menaçante :

"Les herbivores doivent respectés leurs aînés, si certaines personnes n'ont pas comprit, je me ferais une plaisir de leur expliquer."

Un sourire carnassier apparut à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il faisait apparaître ses Tonfas.

"Tu dois être Hibari Kyôya, toi"

Il se tourna vers la voix, c'était la femme encore inconnue pour l'ensemble de la classe. Elle eu l'air de comprendre le regard interrogateur d'Hibari et elle s'expliqua.

"On m'a déjà parlé de toi."

Normal, on lui avait surement dit de faire attention. Elle se présenta comme étant Lal Mirch, une professeure remplaçante du lycée et dit qu'il était normale qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vu car Rokudo n'avait jamais été absent jusqu'à présent mais qu'aujourd'hui il était malade et dans l'incapacité d'assurer son cours. À cette annonce touts les regards convergèrent vers le manieur de Tonfas. Ils avaient devinés ? Comment…

"- Hibari-sama ! Je sais qu'il vous a mit une heure de colle mais de là à aller le mordre à mort, n'est-ce pas abusé ? S'exclama une fille du Kokuyo Gang.

- Je n'ai pas touché à ce type. Par contre on ne pourra pas en dire autant pour toi tout à l'heure, répondit froidement Hibari."

La fille s'évanouit e comprenant ce qu'il l'attendait et l'une de ses amies l'amena à l'infirmerie puis le cours commença. Lal-sensei était sévère et exigeante, elle se débrouillait bien mais pas autant que Mukuro. Hibari n'écoutait pas le cours, à quoi bon, il connaissait déjà tout ça et puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mukuro malade… Est-ce que c'était la vérité ? Ca lui paraissait étrange mais en même temps il ne pouvait croire que ça ait un rapport avec la veille, après tout ce n'était pas le genre du bleuté de faire ça juste pour un jouet. Il devait vraiment être malade alors, en même temps il faisait toujours froid et la neige continuait de tomber parfois et comme il l'avait dit lui-même, personne n'est à l'abri d'attraper un rhume.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain, se dit-il en rentrant chez lui, une fois que la sonnerie eût retentit. Seulement le lendemain non plus, il n'était pas là. Tout comme le surlendemain, et celui d'après et encore celui d'après. Enfaite le professeur ne réapparut pas de la semaine, ce qui commençait, au grand damne de Hibari, à inquiéter sérieusement ce dernier. Il avait été tenté d'aller le voir pour lui régler son compte autant pour le baiser que pour l'absence mais ses sens lui disaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver là bas. Il tenta de ne pas penser à la signification de cette phrase. Il songeait vraiment à la raison de l'absence du bleuté mais il ne voulait vraiment pas croire que ça ait un rapport avec le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé il y a quelques jours de cela, seulement il dut se rendre à l'évidence en entendant une conversation entre deux membres du Kokuyo Gang dans les couloirs le Vendredi matin, durant la pause.

"- Haaan ! Tu ne sais pas quoi !

- Naan ? Quoi ?

- Il parait que Rokudo-sensei ne viendrait pas à cause d'un chagrin d'amour !

- Quoooi ? Rokudo-sensei est amoureux ?

- Il paraît, sanglota l'une des filles.

- Ma viiie est finit, pleura l'autre."

Hibari ignora pour une fois les règles et ne les mordit pas à mort pour avoir crié dans les couloirs. Il était trop perturbé pour ça. Merde. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le toit anciennement réservé aux élèves et qui maintenant lui appartenait (gare à ceux qui s'y aventuraient). Il s'assit dos à un mur et commença à réfléchir. Bon, c'était vraiment que c'était étrange que le professeur ne revienne pas, on ne reste pas chez soit une semaine parce qu'on a attrapé froid. Et puis… Ces filles, ce qu'elles avaient dit, ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons même s'il avait tenté de les chasser parce que ça lui paraissait impossible.

Et pourtant quand on y regardait de plus près (ce qu'il s'était formellement interdit de faire depuis le début de la semaine), l'hypothèse que Mukuro soit amoureux de lui, n'était pas si bête. Tout ce qu'il avait prit pour un jeu aurait un autre sens. Toutes les fois où ils l'avaient interrogé, où il avait tenté de le séduire, les cours particuliers, le fait qu'il l'ait choisit lui et pas un élève de troisième année, tout ça. Etait-ce parce qu'il l'aimait réellement ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas… Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir vu une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du professeur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne vendrait plus après les cours.

Il avait prit ça pour un jeu et il n'en était peut-être rien. Alors il avait vraiment du blesser le professeur ? Et si finalement les autres avaient eut raison sans le savoir, peut-être qu'il avait mordu le professeur à mort, sans s'en rendre compte, mais à l'intérieur. Et pourquoi il en avait quelque chose à foutre ? Pourquoi il ne se contentait pas d'hausser les épaules comme il fait toujours ? Peut-être par ce que lui aussi était tombé amoureux. Non. Il chassa cette pensée par un coup de Tonfas intérieur. Lui amoureux ? Impossible. Il ne pouvait, c'était les faibles qui étaient amoureux non ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir… Lui aussi avait agis étrangement ses derniers temps, il avait toujours tenté de ne pas penser à ces actions, après tout, il était Hibari Kyôya, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne non ? Sauf peut-être à lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'il se mit à penser à son comportement, il ne voulait se mentir à lui-même, ce sont les faibles qui font ça. Et lui n'était pas faible. On lui toujours apprit à être fort, à être le meilleur. Et il l'avait toujours été.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à réfléchir. Analysant la situation comme un étudiant analyse le sujet d'un examen. Petit à petit. Etape par étape. Il se rappelait de chaque cours particulier. De l'intérêt grandissant pour cet homme. Il l'avait mal interpréter cet intérêt d'ailleurs. Il avait simplement cru que c'était parce que malgré son côté agaçant, il n'était pas un faible, et qu'il se chargeait souvent de lui rappeler. Mais s'il l'aimait… ça changeait tout… non ? Il soupira. Mais jusqu'au Vendredi il y a deux semaines… lui, n'avait pas eu de comportement étrange, juste un intérêt grandissant pour quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas qualifier d'Herbivore.

Puis il y avait eu cette fois là, après le cours particulier. Lorsqu'il avait ressentit l'absence de Mukuro, qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et que s'en savoir pourquoi, ça l'avait déranger. Encore une fois il avait agis et s'était interdit de repenser à ses actions. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pris la peine d'aller le voir à la fin ? Il était toujours partit rapidement, sans un mot et pourtant cette fois, lorsqu'il avait sentit son professeur mal, il était resté, lui avait parlé durement mais il était resté et c'était tout simplement inacceptable, ridicule. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres.

Ce n'était que le début… À partir de ce moment, il avait continué les actions, les comportements, les pensées intolérables. Rien que le lendemain, alors qu'il aurait du rentrer chez lui malgré la tempête il avait préférer rester, sans le montrer certes, mais tout de même, au fond il été plutôt content de pouvoir passer la nuit chez l'Ananas. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas il aurait tout de même affronté la tempête, il serait venue au concourt même avec une pneumonie. Mais pourquoi avait-il tenue à rester ? Il ne pouvait pas… Non…

Pourtant… lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le soir, alors que Mukuro venait de quitter sa chambre, il avait été déçu. Il l'avait entendue fermer sa porte discrètement et il s'était surpris à espérer qu'il revienne mais pas seulement pour le regarder… Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à contempler la neige tombé pour repousser les pensées dérangeantes qui tentaient de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Il fallait avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il voyait le torse dénudé de l'autre homme alors qu'il ne rougissait jamais pour ce genre de chose. Même avoir une femme entièrement nue dans son lit ne lui ferait pas d'effet alors que le simple fait de voir son professeur sans haut suffisait à faire monter la chaleur de son corps et plus précisément au niveau de son bas ventre. Et il était sur que ce type en jouait, et qu'il l'avait remarqué. La première fois ce fut lors des cours particuliers, lorsque cet idiot s'était renversé son thé dessus. On n'a pas idée aussi de renverser sa tasse. Pas… Idée ? Non… Il l'aurait fait exprès ? On peut aussi obsédé ? Ce type….

Il soupira et ne pu retenir les très léger rougissements qui s'installèrent sur ses joues en repensant à la deuxième fois… c'était encore pire que la première fois. Il se souvenait parfaitement du corps légèrement hâlé où des gouttes s'écoulaient tout le long, rendant le tableau plus qu'alléchant. Le pire c'est qu'il avait remarqué ses rougissements. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup… Et il fallait que ça recommence le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il était allé le réveiller (et puis… pourquoi était-il allé le réveiller aussi ? Surement parce que c'était le seul moyen de le voir dormir sans attirer les soupçons… Et ça en valait la peine) et que l'homme s'était levé. Il avait eu juste devant ses yeux le magnifique corps de son professeur, uniquement vêtue d'un boxer… Et bien sur, ce pervers n'était pas pudique pour un clou… Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de lui demander de s'habiller, il aurait craqué sinon, ça lui aurait fatal de voir ce corps presque nu en face de lui pendant qu'il mangeait. Mais il avait fallu que cet enfoiré se moque de lui… L'exhibitionnisme interdit ? Comme s'il n'y avait que ça…

Enfin il n'était pas mieux… N'avait-il pas fait exprès de se changer devant son professeur juste pour le provoquer. Et rien que ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Hibari ne provoque pas, il massacre. Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment aimé sentir le regard chaud de Mukuro sur son corps. Il avait aimé le savoir à sa merci, ressentir cette tension plus qu'évidente qui habitait le corps derrière lui, qui emplissait la piève. Et il prenait son temps, attendant de voir si l'autre craquait, espérant que l'autre craquerait. Il s'était même arrêter et avait attendue mais rien n'était venue. Il n'avait pas voulue penser à ça, à cette déception et maintenant qu'il le faisait il se trouvait plus ridicule et faible que jamais. Il s'était aussi sentit ridicule lors du concours, lorsqu'il avait par tous les moyens cherché à accroché le regard de son professeur. Franchement, 'il n'était pas amoureux avec tout ça… C'était pas loin.

Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ça… Il y avait d'autre chose qui prouvait ses sentiments. Et c'était surement la plus perturbante. En effet, il revoyait le moment où Mukuro l'avait embrassé sans cesse et toujours lui revenaient les pensées qui l'avaient habités à cette instant. En vérité, bien qu'il n'ait montré aucune réaction, au fond de lui c'était comme si on ait tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Il voyait son professeur le coller à la porte et lui faire des choses interdites dans plusieurs pays du monde. Il avait imaginé et voulue que ça arrive mais à sa déception, rien ne venait. Ayant trop de fierté pour approfondir le baiser, il avait préférer repousser l'autre. Et comme un idiot, il était parti, il ne l'avait même pas mordu à mort.

Et l'autre qui ne revenait pas… Alors que c'était les vacances et qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'il soit dans sa classe l'année prochaine. Il aurait du s'en réjouir, mais bien malgré lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Que faire… Que faire ?

"Et si t'allait le voir, tu connais son adresse non ?"

Le brun sursaute en entendant la voix trainante et blasée qui s'élevait au dessus de lui. Il se retourna et vit ce type avec qui il avait parler une fois dans le couloir, celui avait le chapeau grenouille qui se faisait sans cesses persécuter par la Varia. Il le regardait sans la moindre once d'intérêt. Hibari saisit ce qu'il venait de dire.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

- Là ? J'évite Bel-sempai, il a encore réussit à ramener des couteaux.. Et puis, je te parles de Pineapple-sensei.

- Et pourquoi je devrais aller le voir… ?

- Bah, depuis t'alleur t'arrêtes pas de dire que tu ne peux pas l'aimer, et là t'as commencer à dire que tu savais pas quoi faire."

En entendant ça Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait parler à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte ? Sérieusement ?

" Enfin, tu sais, je vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas reconnaître que tu es amoureux de ce type, s'interrogea Fran, l'ennui omniprésent dans sa voix.

- Ce sont les faibles qui sont amoureux, déclara froidement le futur préfet, faisant soupirer l'autre garçon.

- Tout dépend de qui on tombe amoureux non. Dans la nature, les carnivores s'accouplent aussi non, ils ne sont pas pourtant faible. Donc si un carnivore tombe amoureux d'un autre carnivore c'est bon non ? Et ce typer, même s'il est insupportable, c'est loin d'être un herbivore, je me trompe ?

- Je ne veux pas faire partie d'un troupeau.

- Je comprends pas, soupira l'autre.

- Je suis bien seul.

- Mukuro aussi est seule, vous avez qu'à être seule ensemble.

- Aucune logique.

- Ce que je veux dire, et j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire un truc aussi ridicule, c'est que tous les deux, vous avez les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Donc vous n'avez qu'à faire qu'un contre les autres."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, la sonnerie retentit, coupant Hibari dans son élan. Et évidemment, Fran n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre, c'est pourquoi il sauta de son perchoir avec la grâce d'un batracien et partit en soufflant un dernier "Va le voir." Cette phrase une pour conséquence de faire réfléchir le brun tout le long de la journée. Devait-il aller là bas ? C'était plus que risqué… qui sait ce qui pourrait arrivé une fois là bas… Et puis… N'était-ce pas faible de plier comme ça ? Sauf qu'il savait pertinemment que le professeur avait décidé de tourner la page. Sinon il serait déjà revenu.

C'est en pensant à ça, qu'il se retrouva d'une façon mystérieuse devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Mukuro… Il ne s'était même pas rendue compte que les cours était finit et qu'il avait marché jusqu'ici… Il soupira, son corps lui avait donner la réponse tout seul. Bon et bah… Puisqu'il était là, autant faire ce que lui avait conseiller l'autre grenouille non ? Il leva la main et sans aucune hésitation, toqua à la porte. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière.

* * *

_**Note** : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Mukuro a enfin bouger son BIIIP. La suite pour… Euh environ début Juillet ? Etant donner que je vais être très, très occupée cette semaine, et que j'ai un OS à finir, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite immédiatement. M'enfin, je ferais au plus vite. Babaille._

**_Réponse aux review :_**

_Aki-Kôhai : Meeerci pour ta review 8D J'aime toujours autant tes commentaire au tiret 8D xDD Bisouuux x3_

_Moki-Kôhai : Avant de remercié : AU LIT ! /PAN/ Nan, sinon, merci ! xDD Alors comme ça, on est amoureuse *lève un sourcil interrogateur*. Merci pour les compliments 8DD Babaille x3_

_Laure59 : Coucou o/ Merci pour ta review o/ Oui Je suis méchante de couper Mukuro mais bon je me suis bien rattraper, ne ? Merci encore, bise 8D_

_JacksonW : Merci 8) Je suis conte que tu "J'adore, j'adhère, j'aime, je kiff et je sur-kiff" xDDD Babaille o/_

_Lovely-Gaara : Coucou ! merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, ainsi que l'idée. J'espère que l'idée de Mukuro ta plue. Je tenais sinon à te dire que le Bel/ Fran aura une légère importance, enfin Bel, dans l'histoire. J'écrirais ensuite un OS sur eux qui sera une séquelle de PI :3 Merci encore, Babaille._

_Kuro-Chan : Meeerci pour ta review ! x3 Pour Mukuro : C'est un fin stratège, il aurait été stupide de violer Hibari xDDD Je te signale qu'au prochain chapitre, u risque d'avoir besoin d'une poche de sang (non fournie par la maison ) Voilà, j'espère que ça t'as plu 8D Bisoux._


End file.
